Prince Eric
by Crisis Rose
Summary: We all know Ariel's story, but what about Eric? What was his childhood like, and what shaped him into the Prince we all know and love? *Contains some violence*
1. Chapter 1

"Eric, darling, it's time to wake up now" cooed Carlotta, perching on the edge on the young Prince's bed and brushing his dark hair back from his face. Eric's eye's flickered open and he stared sleepily up at the maid.

"But it's still dark" said Eric, yawning and rubbing his eye's.

"I know, but your daddy's taking you into town today" said Carlotta. As if a switch had been flicked, Eric sat up and threw back the blue covers of his bed. He hopped down and stumbled on wobbly legs before dashing to his wardrobe and straining to open the heavy wooden doors.

Carlotta couldn't help but smile at his excitement. It was rare for David to take Eric anywhere, despite Eric's pleas. But David knew his job. He was a King, at not even his son came before that. From birth Eric had been confined to the palace and only been allowed outside if it was on a trip with his father. Although these trips were nothing more than a viewing of the kingdom's shipping method and banking system, Eric was still overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of going outside.

Eric's mother, Eileen, shared her husband's will to be a good ruler, and seldom spoke to Eric or even acknowledged his existence. The Queen spent most of her time being pampered, or buying new dresses to wear to the many balls that she and David attended. In truth, neither parent had been particularly keen on having a child; the only reason for having Eric was to give David an heir. In fact, Carlotta seemed more of a mother to Eric than Eileen. She would get him ready in the morning, bath him, read to him, keep him entertained and tuck him in at night; all the things that Eric's mother should be doing. In fact, it remained a mystery to Carlotta as to why Eric seemed so happy all the time. He wasn't allowed outside, he didn't have any friends his own age to play with and David had instructed that he attend eight hours of tutoring six days a week. These lessons were given by David's advisor Grimsby, who taught Eric basic skills such as reading and writing, as well as ensuring he was well informed on the neighbouring kingdoms and how to conduct himself around the nobles and dukes that often came to dinner. Despite all of this, Eric loved his parents more than anything, and often said he wanted to be exactly like David. Carlotta sighed. Eric was only three years old, and a lot was being crammed into his head already, forcing him to grow up much more quickly than most children. She wanted him to have the chance to be a child; all this talk of shipping and banking could surly wait… couldn't it?

The maid sighed again, and stripped Eric's bed of the blue sheets. As she folded them and put them in the wash basket she noticed a damp circle about a foot beneath the pillows. She turned to face the Eric, who was struggling to reach the shirts and pants that hung above him.

"Eric, do you need a bath before you get dressed" asked Carlotta. Eric turned around slowly and looked sheepishly at the maid with large blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to" he said quietly, hanging his head in shame. Carlotta smiled sweetly and knelt down in front of Eric.

"I know you didn't darling," she said, kissing his forehead, "it's not your fault, everybody your age has little accidents every now and again."

"Please don't tell daddy" whispered Eric.

"I promise I won't," said Carlotta, holding out her baby-finger and wrapping it gently around Eric's as she had done many times before. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Eric took the maids hand as she led him to the small bathroom at the end of the corridor. But she couldn't help feeling sorry for the young Prince. David had him out of nappies as soon as he could walk, way before he was ready; and David expected Eric to learn how to control his bladder much earlier than was expected for a child, scolding him every time he failed to do so.

After Eric was bathed and dressed, he ran downstairs into the dining room where his father and Grimsby were sat eating breakfast and discussing something that made no sense to Eric whatsoever. Upon seeing his son, David quietened and pierced Eric with cold black eyes. Eric smiled brightly, but it soon vanished when he saw the disapproving look on his father's face.

"You're late" he said, his voice plain and emotionless.

"Sorry father" said Eric, his voice barely even audible it was so quiet. The King merely huffed, and stood up. Grimsby stood up with him and bowed respectfully as David left the table.

"Are you ready to go" he asked, in the same monotonous voice, looking down on his son. Eric's had to look up such a long way to meet his father's gaze that it made his neck hurt, but he responded none-the-less.

"I haven't had breakfast" he said.

"You should have been here on time" said David stepping back and casting a shadow over Eric's small frame. The Prince looked down at his feet to avoid making eye contact.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" yelled David, letting his temper get the better of him again! Eric looked up quickly, tears clouding his vision, his bottom lip trembling slightly with the effort not to cry. A much as he loved his father, it scared him the way his temper could change so quickly. But he knew the way his father reacted to him crying, so he blinked hard and swallowed his tears. The right move, David strode past Eric and walked up to the guard who would be escorting the two of them into town. When Eric didn't follow straight away, he shot his son a look that could have scared off any animal. But instead of running away, Eric rushed to his father's side and the doors to the palace swung open. Every bit of fear and sadness that Eric had felt a few moments ago vanished as he saw the hustle and bustle of the kingdom before him, the shopkeepers just beginning to set up for the day ahead. The waves crashed against the cliffs and rolled onto the sand of the beach where the fishermen were preparing to dock with the morning's catch. The sun was just beginning to rise, covering the sky in an orange blanket and causing shadows to stretch out across the ground. Nothing, Eric decided, not even his father's temper, was going to ruin today.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric practically had to run in order to keep up with his father, who spoke constantly of shipping and where the kingdom's income came from. But Eric wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to take in everything that was happening around him. His ears were deaf to his father's words as he looked around excitedly, trying to take in everything at once. The sound on the waves lapping against the dock intrigued him, as did the sweet smell that wafted from the bakery and the constant chatter from the sailors and shopkeepers. His father stopped suddenly, causing Eric to run straight into the back of him. David turned his head so quickly Eric was surprised his neck didn't snap.

"Would you pay attention" he boomed, he voice echoing against the side of the ships and hushing the sailors!

"Sorry father" said Eric quietly.

"And speak up, it's time you started acting like a Prince!"

"Sorry father" said Eric again, slightly louder this time so that his voice travelled the long way up to his father. Without another word, the King turned and began talking to a few of the sailors and fishermen about income, ignoring the sullen look on his son's young face. Eric glanced behind him to see the guard following him and his father closely. Their eyes met and Eric tried a friendly smile; one corner of the guards mouth lifted for the briefest second before his face returned to its emotionless state.

Eric sighed and looked out over the vast expanding ocean. The sea had always fascinated him; the steady churning of the waves, the billions of different fish, the sheer size of it and the stories that came from it. Stories of mermaids and pirates, told to him by Carlotta before she put him to bed at night. He often dreamed of the sea, picturing himself the captain of the ship, with mermaids swimming happily alongside. In fact his dreams were the only place Eric truly felt happy, the only place he was free to be a child.

"Eric, keep up" shouted David, upon looking round and finding Eric several meters behind him! Eric ran to his father's side and stood patiently as the fishermen began talk of the shipping methods and income from the neighbouring kingdoms. Eric managed to pay attention for all of two minutes before his mind began to wander. He turned his head inland, towards the centre of town, where shops were beginning to open. In three years, Eric's father had never taken him anywhere but the docks. But, as much as Eric loved the sea, he yearned to venture further into town, to see for himself what it was like and not just hear about it from the maids and servants at the palace. Looking slowly up at him father, Eric could see that he was far more interested in what the fishermen were saying, than looking after him. So, with that in mind, Eric slipped silently away.

Admittedly, Eric felt bad about disobeying his father, and he knew that when his father realised he was gone, he'd be in a huge amount of trouble. But in this moment, he didn't care about being beaten later, he just wanted to meet new people, see new places, and try new things. Because this; was his first real adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

The three year old made his way off the docks into town; glancing back every so often to check whether or not his father had noticed his absence. Luckily for Eric, he was far too preoccupied in being King to notice his son's disappearance. The guard had been with them kept his eyes on the King, hardly paying attention to the young Prince. At first Eric thought he ought to go back, goodness knows his his father would punish him after this! But his worries were interrupted when he walked straight into one of the shopkeepers. The plump woman looked down, and was surprised to find the Prince sitting on the floor in front of her. She was shocked to say the least, and briefly looked around for a guard or even the King himself. How does one address a Prince?

"Hello there" she said. Eric stood up quickly and looked up at the woman with a rather startled expression.

"Sorry" he said, upset with himself that he'd already managed to cause an interruption. The woman smiled and realised that this was one royal she didn't have to be wary of.

"Oh don't you worry dear, it'll take more than that to knock me over" said the woman with a friendly laugh. Eric smiled brightly at her and then remembered what Grimsby had taught him.

"I'm Eric" he said, holding his hand out to the woman. She chuckled lightly and bent down, taking the Prince's small hand in her larger one and shaking it.

"My name's Helen; and we all know who you are. Shouldn't you be with your father?" Eric looked back the way he'd come, and saw no sign of his father at all. He turned back to Helen, and stared into her friendly brown eyes.

"I'm on an adventure" he said proudly. Helen was about to talk again when she realised something. It was a known fact around the kingdom that Eric was confined to the palace unless the King himself allowed him outside. But Eric should never be alone in the kingdom; he was only ever seen with his father, and on very rare occasions. She began to worry, everyone knew of the King's temper. But seeing the happiness on this young boy's face seemed enough to brighten even the darkest of hearts. Helen decided that there was no way anyone could possibly harm Eric, and soon found herself smiling too.

"Really," she asked?! "And just what are you hoping to find in your adventure?" Eric thought for a moment. He wasn't really trying to _find_ anything, just wanting to see knew things and meet people.

"Friends" he said, smiling (if possible) even brighter than before. Then he gasped and looked hopefully the middle-aged woman who knelt in front of him.

"Will you be my friend Helen" he asked, a little shyly?

"Oh, Eric I would absolutely love to be your friend" replied Helen, smiling kindly upon the young Prince. Eric couldn't believe his luck; he'd already made a friend! He looked over Helen's shoulder into the small shop adorned with ornaments, wind chimes, dream-catchers and other such things. Helen soon noticed that Eric was no longer looking at her, but staring in wonder at the contents of her shop. She laughed lightly and stood up.

"Do you want to have a look" she asked? Eric nodded excitedly and followed Helen inside.

He didn't know where to look first. There were ornaments of all shapes and sizes lining the tables; fairies, animals, castles, lighthouses, flowers, people, all made of wood, plastic, glass or china. Wind-chimes and dream-catchers hung from the ceiling, providing a soft melody for the room. There was a rack of postcards in the corner of the room, with only the best views from the kingdom, some even including the palace itself. Helen kept a close eye on Eric, for she knew from experience how children could be. They ran around knocking things over, grabbing things of the tables and sometimes breaking them. But, yet again, she was surprised by Eric's behaviour. He walked the length of the table, only just tall enough to view the ornaments if his stood on his tip-toes. He would stop every so often if he saw something that he particularly liked, and touch it with such care like it was the most precious thing in the world, running his fingers over the object so carefully as if he were afraid that only the slightly touch would break it. She wondered how a child so young could be so thoughtful, what was it that made Eric so similar yet so unlike other children his age?

It wasn't that Eric had been taught how to behave in shops, or even that he wanted to please is father. It was simply because this was the first shop that he'd ever been in, and everything in it fascinated him. He wanted to know the stories behind the paintings; he wanted to know about all the different animals. But there was one object that captured his attention more than anything else.

It was a small wooden ship; so intricately designed Eric thought it must have taken a life-time to make. Everything was where it should be, the sails, the wheel, the mast, the crows-nest. Tiny lengths if string had been tied to the side and the mast to make the rigging, and blue waves had even been painted on the side to make the ship look as if it were at sea. Upon closer inspection Eric could see that a mermaid had been carved at the front of the ship, sea-shells covering her breasts, her hair flowing freely behind her and a friendly smile carved into her face. Eric turned to Helen, who stood smiling at him, watching as he traced the lines of the ship with his small fingers.

"Why do they have mermaids at the front" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him again?

"Well, some sailors believe that the mermaid will take them safely over the ocean" replied Helen.

"Do you believe in mermaids" asked Eric? Helen thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Have you ever seen one" gasped Eric, his blue eyes now completely focused in the woman before him?

"I haven't, no, but I know a lot of people of say they have" said Helen, completely won-over by the young boy's curiosity.

"When I'm older I'm going to go sailing and find one" said Eric! Helen chuckled and picked up the wooden boat before kneeling down in front of Eric.

"I'm sure you will, but remember, you won't see one if you're looking, you have to be patient at let it find you." Eric looked perplexed for a moment.

"How can you find one if you're not looking" he asked? Helen gave an easy smile.

"I just mean, don't look too hard," she said, handing the boat to Eric. "Do you want to keep it?" Eric gasped and nodded, a smile stretching across his face as he threw his arms around Helen.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"You're very welcome Eric, it was lovely to meet you," replied Helen, tapping Eric lightly on the nose. "Go and enjoy your adventure." Eric nodded and set of out the shop, turning around only briefly to wave goodbye before his legs, driven by sheer excitement, carried him on.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric didn't know which way to look as he made his way through town. He was so engrossed in what was going on that he didn't notice the odd looks that people were giving him. He held the wooden boat carefully in both hands to avoid any chance of dropping it or damaging it. His mother and father had never given him anything to play with. On Birthday's and Christmases, the three year old received encyclopaedias and novels from his father and clothing from his mother (most of which didn't fit him anyway). Despite his parent's lack of care when selecting presents, Eric always thanked them and hand-made presents for them both. Presents which were often thrown away the very same day.

Eric was distracted from his thoughts when his stomach made a soft grumble. Eric suddenly became aware of just how hungry he was. He had missed breakfast and had therefore had nothing to eat or drink since dinner last night. The young Prince stopped and looked around but only to realise that he was lost. Having never been into town before he didn't recognise a single shop, and was too small to see the palace from where he was standing. People were just beginning to enter the town to begin their morning shopping, with only a few of them taking any notice of Eric. But Eric didn't know any of the faces he saw. Part of him had been hoping to see one of the maids on their break, someone he could stay with and follow back to the palace. But there was no one. Eric's heart began slamming against his chest. What if he never got back? What if he was lost forever? A few hours ago he had been over the moon about going outside, and wandering into town had seemed like the best idea ever. But now, in all truth, Eric was scared.

Looking around desperately, Eric tried to remember if Grimsby had taught him anything about what to do if he got lost. But he couldn't think of anything. His breaths quickened slightly as he began to panic, and a small whimper escaped his lips.

As tears began slipping down his cheeks, Eric felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around quickly, backing off slightly as he did so.

"It's alright," said an older looking woman, "I'm not going to hurt you." Eric sniffed, and looked up at the woman with wide eyes. Her flaxen hair was tied in a neat bun on the top of her head and her face was beginning to wrinkle. She wore a pale pink pinafore with a white apron tied around her waist, and her face bore a friendly smile, with green eyes that seemed to stare into Eric's very soul. But not in the way his father's did. No, this woman's eye were full of kindness, and rested softly on Eric; whereas his father's eyes pierced the air and had a way of making Eric feel guilty even if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Are you lost" asked the woman, her voice gentle as if she were afraid she might scare Eric? Eric nodded, sobbing softly. The woman looked sympathetically upon the young Prince and quickly glanced round for any sign of the King.

"If you father around" she asked, bending down to Eric's level?

"I went off by m-myself" said Eric quietly. The woman sighed softly and immediately felt sorry Eric.

"Why don't you come with me until somebody finds you" she said? Eric hesitated but then nodded. The woman held out her hand and Eric gripped her index finger, as she led him into a small café. She sat Eric behind the counter before serving the few customers that had begun arriving. Once she'd finished with them, she turned back towards Eric who had stopped crying, but sat very quietly on the stool she had given him.

"Are you hungry" she asked? Eric looked up and nodded, for he could honestly say that he was starving.

"I missed breakfast" he said timidly. The woman smiled, and went to select a cupcake for Eric, when a larger man with thinning grey hair came through from the back of the café.

"Mary where are my-" he began before noticing Eric and trailing off.

"Where are your what, dear" asked the woman, turning to face what Eric could only assume to be her husband? But the man ignored her question and kept on staring at Eric.

"Who the hell's that" he asked, he voice booming almost as loudly as Eric's own father's?

"John that's Prince Eric" said Mary calmly.

"A Prince eh," mused John, "what's it doing here?"

"_He_ got lost, so I said he could stay here for a little while" explained Mary, holding out the cake to Eric. But just as Eric reached out to take it, John quickly snatched it away; earning himself a stern look from his wife.

"Oh come on Mary, he's a Prince, you ain't givin' him nothing for free" said John, glaring at Eric.

"John, do you honestly think a boy so young has any money on him," asked Mary? "And besides, the poor thing hasn't had a bite to eat all day." John scoffed, causing Eric to wince, for he seemed so much like his father.

"If you give anything to him without taking some form of payment there'll be trouble" spat John, before turning back the way he'd come.

There was silence in the café for what seemed like forever before the customers began to slowly talk amongst themselves again. Mary placed the cake back on display a looked sadly at Eric.

"Is your name Mary" asked Eric, his situation not putting him off making new friends?

"Yes dear, that's my name" replied Mary, smiling slightly before turning to serve her new customers.

Mid-day came slowly, and soon the café was full of people eating lunch. This didn't help Eric in the slightest. His stomach had been rumbling for hours and every time someone took a bite of food it made Eric even hungrier. On top of this, his head had started hurting and he was beginning to very much need the bathroom. Eric thought about asking Mary where the bathroom was, but she was far too busy at the moment and Eric felt it best to stay out of her way. The only other person he could ask was John, but Eric was too scared to speak to him, so for now at least, he knew he'd just have to hold it in. Trying to take his mind off things, Eric wondered how long it would take his father to find him, or whether he'd even noticed his absence yet.

The lunch-time rush died down, and by this time, Eric's bladder felt full enough to pop. He carefully lowered himself to the floor, whimpering slightly at the discomfort the movement caused him, and hobbled towards Mary, who was busy cleaning the tables. Eric moved slowly, keeping his legs together to try and stop himself from having an accident. But every step just increased the amount of discomfort he was in, and his bladder throbbed uncomfortably, aching for release. He grabbed his crotch to try and prevent what was looking more and more like the inevitable with each passing second and tugged desperately on Mary's apron. The old lady turned round to see Eric doubled over and practically in tears.

"Oh, dear what-" she began? But she soon saw the state Eric was in. "Dear why didn't you tell me sooner" she gasped? But Eric couldn't answer; he didn't even feel as though he could move another inch. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a soft sob. Mary picked up the young Prince slowly, being very careful not to move him about to vigorously. Eric whimpered softly as tears began spilling down his face, the pressure on his lower abdomen becoming too much to bear as a spurt escaped his bladder, dampening both his trousers and his hands. Eric sobbed as he struggled to stem the flow; managing it eventually but causing a wave of pain to travel through his abdomen.

"Just hold it in for a little while longer dear" cooed Mary, trying her best to soothe Eric as she headed towards the bathroom.

Words couldn't describe the relief Eric felt when they finally reached the bathroom and he was able to relieve himself. Of course, having such a strict father, Eric could hold his bladder for a while, but he was still only a child and reached breaking point fairly quickly once it became painful. He stood on his tiptoes to wash his hands, using the sink to steady himself as he swayed uneasily.

"Alright now" asked Mary, when Eric finally appeared from the bathroom? Eric nodded; his eyes unfocused as the pain in his head intensified. Despite Eric's response, Mary could see quite clearly that he was feeling unwell. _Best for him to get home_ she thought, leading Eric back to the café. She lifted him back onto the stall, and noticed the dark area around his crotch. The next thing she noticed was the sullen look on Eric's face, his head hung in embarrassment.  
>"Dear don't worry about it" she said softly, pulling out a tissue and wiping it cross Eric's tear stained cheeks. But Eric barely noticed she'd spoken at all as his stomach gave a loud rumble. He wrapped both arms around himself to try and make the sound less obvious. Mary sighed, she wanted so much to help the young Prince, but could offer him nothing.<p>

"Shall we go and find somebody to take you home" she asked? Eric sniffed and nodded, rubbing his eyes with shaky hands. Mary smiled slightly and took Eric's hand, exiting the shop and looking round for any sign of the King. But she was greeted by a different sight. Every single person in town had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at her and Eric. And upon turning around she realised exactly why.


	5. Chapter 5

The King was striding towards them. Eric couldn't suppress the choked sob that tore from his throat as he clung tightly to Mary's hand, moving behind her. Eric was scared, truly scared, of what his father would do to him now.

Mary curtsied politely to the King as he stopped just in front of her.

"You're majesty-" she began. But she honestly had no idea what to say, the look on the King's face silenced her and she looked worriedly down at Eric, who remained cowering behind her. David had never felt such rage. His face was hot and his nostrils flared in anger as he glared at his son. Son… no, this wasn't his son. His mind raced with a million ways to punish Eric, but none of them became reality as he stood staring for what seemed like forever. Eventually he came to his senses and reached out, gripping Eric tightly by the shoulder and pulling him out from behind Mary. Eric whimpered in pain as he tried to stop crying, for he knew too well his father's views on that. Now that Eric was stood alone, he felt smaller than ever. He couldn't bring himself to look up and face his father. But even without looking, Eric knew exactly where his father's eyes were; the slight dampness between his legs confirming his theory. Still Eric didn't look up, tears still spilling from his eyes.

David crouched down; gripping Eric's chin in his rough hand and forcing the three year old too look him in the eye. Eric sobbed in fear, unable to stop himself.

"Keep up" spat David, through gritted teeth, releasing his tight grip on Eric and standing once again. Eric nodded and followed obediently as his father walked away. With every pair of eyes in him, Eric would have usually felt very self-conscious walking through town. But right now, he could barely concentrate. His head pulsed and his vision blurred as his stomach sent him another loud reminder that he hadn't yet eaten today. David refused to look at his son. Feeling no sympathy whatsoever, he quickened his pace. Eric began to sob harder as he struggled to keep up with his father. The dampness of his trousers was uncomfortable, and soon they began to stick to his sensitive skin, rubbing the insides of his thighs.

By the time they reached the docks, Eric could barely stay upright. His blurred vision had worsened to the point where he couldn't even see his own hand if he stuck it out in front of him and the ache in his head had become a lot more intense. His stomach ached with the need for food and every step made the damp fabric of his trousers rub painfully against his already raw skin. He hadn't stopped crying since his father had found him, and now his throat felt sore and dry. He swayed and stumbled along the dock, knocking into things along the way.

"Guys I think he needs help" uttered one of the sailors.

"The poor kids gunna end up really hurting himself" said another, watching as a few of the sailors ushered Eric in the right direction. Eric however, was completely deaf to their words, the only audible noise being the constant buzz filling his ears. He couldn't see. He couldn't bring himself to speak. The only thing he could register was pain and a couple of steps later… all of that vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed to freeze as Eric collapsed onto the dock. The sailors stared in horror and the King looked back, his face a mask of anger and disappointment. Several seconds passed, before people began to realise he wasn't getting up, or moving at all for that matter. The sailors crowded round, wondering aloud what to do as the King disregarded his unconscious son, and continued towards the palace. The two sailors who had spoken earlier dropped what they were holding and rushed towards the crowd.

"Let me through" called the first, pushing his way into the centre of the crowd where the young Prince lay. The second was close behind him. The first, the captain of the crew, knelt down beside Eric and began two important checks. One: did he have a pulse? Two: was he breathing? Luckily, both these things were correct, but his breaths were more like short gasps than actual breaths.

"Somebody go and get Carlotta," instructed the Captain, "everyone else move back and give the poor boy some space." One of the sailors rushed off towards the palace and the others obeyed their Captain's commands.

"What do we do" asked Neil, the sailor who had followed the Captain?

"We wait for him to wake up" said the Captain, moving Eric carefully into the recovery position.

"But we've no idea what's wrong" stated Neil.

"This is true," replied the Captain, "but one can only hope he'll be alright."

Carlotta had been worrying about Eric all day. The look he had received from David before the two of them had left, had stuck in her mind all day. Suddenly she heard the front doors of the palace crash open, followed by the angry yells of the King. She rushed out of the laundry room to greet him.

"You're majesty, welcome home" she said, curtsying in front if the King. David glared at Carlotta.

"Just what do you do with that son of mine," he yelled, his voice rising to three times its normal volume?! "He's pathetic, and useless, and if I ever see anything like that again he won't be living under this roof much longer!" And with that, he strode down the hall and out of sight. Carlotta was left staring after him in utter bewilderment. She turned her attention back to the open doors, expecting to see Eric any second. But instead of Eric, one of the sailors from the dock appeared in the door frame.

"Jacob, where's Eric" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"You best come and see for yourself ma'am" replied Jacob, clearly out of breath from running up the steps to the palace. Carlotta hurried to the door and looked down to the docks. At first she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be looking at; but then she noticed the sailors all crowded round one another.

"What's happened" she asked, urgently?

"It's the Prince ma'am," said Jacob, "he collapsed." Carlotta felt a pang of fear inside her, and only after a few seconds could she bring herself to move. She and Jacob rushed down to the docks, before pushing their way through the crowd. The sight of Eric lying motionlessly on the hard wooden dock, made Carlotta feel as though her stomach were being tied in knots. She knelt down and gingerly brushed Eric's hair back from his face. His eyes were red but apart from that, he looked incredibly pale.

"Oh, darling" whispered Carlotta.

"He's been unconscious for about six minutes" the Captain informed Carlotta. The maid nodded and took the opportunity to take in Eric's state. It was obvious that he'd been crying, and the fabric of his trousers between his legs was slightly damp. A bruise was already starting to appear on the right side of Eric head, where he had hit the dock with such force.

"What do you suggest we do" asked the Captain in a hushed voice?

"I not entirely sure," replied Carlotta truthfully, "it think it would be best to get him inside." The Captain nodded in agreement, as Eric visibly shook from the cold. It was the middle of January, and wasn't a particularly warm day. The only thing keeping Eric warm had been his constant movement, but now he had been lying still for around ten minutes. Carlotta scooped him into her arms with such care, cradling him as you would a new born baby. His skin felt cold against hers and she held him slightly tighter. She walked the length of the dock and up the steps with Eric trembling slightly in her arms and the Captain beside her. The maid felt a thousand emotions racing around her head. Anger, because of what David had said about Eric, and the way he'd treated him. She felt terrible for Eric, heavens knows how he must have been feeling prior to his collapse. She was confused as to what had led to the collapse in the first place, and nervous as to what David had in mind for Eric now. She shuddered slightly at the thought as she entered the palace, receiving worried looks from the maids and servants who had paused what they were doing when Carlotta appeared carrying Eric.

"Thank you Gary" she said, turning to the Captain. He nodded a quick bow and looked at Eric one last time.

"Keep me updated" he said. Carlotta nodded, and watched as the Captain returned to the docks. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Eric shivered in her arms. Looking down she could see a slight hint of blue beginning to colour Eric's lips. She gasped and quickly placed the back of her hand just about the young Prince's mouth. Yes, he was still breathing; it was only the cold turning his lips blue.

"Ma'am" spoke up one of the maids. Carlotta turned her attention to the three maids who had positioned themselves in front of her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlotta thought for a moment and then spoke to the three of them in turn.

"Tiana, I want you to go a fetch a pile of blankets, bring them to Eric's room. Gemma would go into town and make the doctor aware of what's happened, tell him to get here as soon as he can. Lydia, I want you to run Eric a warm bath, a fetch some clean pyjamas for him as well" she instructed. The three maids nodded and hurried off to do their individual jobs. Carlotta carried Eric up to his room, arriving shortly before Lydia, who placed the pyjamas at the foot of Eric's bed. Carlotta smiled a silent thank you, and begun undressing Eric. She knew she would have to be quick considering that he was already freezing cold. But after removing his trousers, Carlotta noticed that the skin inside Eric's thighs was red and raw. She gasped at the sight and turned to Lydia.

"Would you go and get some cream please" she asked? Lydia nodded and left the room again, as Carlotta continued to change Eric, leaving the pyjama bottoms off for now. Lydia returned with the cream at the same time as Tiana came in with three blankets.

"That'll be all thank you girls" said Carlotta, the two of them nodded, leaving Carlotta alone with Eric. She rubbed cream gently against his raw skin, before wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and laying him down beneath the thick duvets of his bed, abandoning the pyjama bottoms until the cream had dried. The thickness of the duvet and the blankets meant that the colour eventually returned to Eric's lips and cheeks, and he had stopped shivering. Once the cream between his legs dried, Carlotta bathed him before applying more cream, re-dressed him in his pyjamas and returned him to his bed.

"Ma'am?" Carlotta turned her head to the door where Gemma stood.

"The doctor said he can be here in an hour" explained the young maid.

"Thank you" replied Carlotta. She turned her attention quickly back to Eric as he let out a soft groan, the first sound he had made for almost forty minutes now. His head shifted slightly, but his eyes stayed shut, almost as if he were sleeping.

"Sshhh, it's alright darling," said Carlotta softly, "I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

Carlotta's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Eric's blue eyes flickered slowly open. He blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision, and stared up at the maid. The three year old tried desperately to remember how he'd gotten here, but just thinking about it made his head hurt. This wasn't just the dull pain of a headache; no, Eric's head was pounding, the pain increasing by the second and was affecting his vision. Unknowing to himself, Eric began to cry. Carlotta could see that Eric was hurt, but when he let out the first of many sobs, she felt as if her heart were being torn in two.

"Oh, darling, don't cry" she said softly, running her fingers through Eric's thick black hair. Upon hearing Carlotta's gentle voice, the young Prince held his arms out, for all he wanted now was someone to hold him. Carlotta saw his request and straight away lifted Eric onto her lap. She held him close, and rubbed his back comfortingly with one hand while the other rested on the back of his head. Eric brought his knees up to his chest, ignoring the slight discomfort between his legs and clutching the fabric of Carlotta's apron tightly in one hand as she began to slowly rock him back and forth.

"I've got you darling" cooed Carlotta, kissing the top of Eric's head lightly. She looked down as Eric's sobs became quieter, and was surprised to see that he had his thumb in his mouth. It wasn't something he usually did. Carlotta struggled to think of the last time Eric had sucked his thumb. A sudden realisation made a lump grow in the maid's throat. The last time Eric had sucked him thumb had been only a few months after he was born, and his father had practically ripped his thumb out of his mouth. The realisation was this: Eric might suck his thumb every night for all Carlotta knew, he was just too afraid to do it in front of his father. Crying fell into a similar category. When David was around, Eric tried his hardest to keep his tears to a minimum; but as soon as his father wasn't around, Eric would cry for hours. Tears pricked Carlotta's eyes, as she began to realise just how harshly Eric was treated. She brushed them away quickly and looked down at the little boy who lay in her arms. As Eric's stomach groaned, he began to cry again.

"Eric, do you want something to eat darling" asked Carlotta. Eric nodded weakly. But as Carlotta went to put Eric down, he tightened his grip on her clothes, refusing, without words, to let go.

"Don't go" he said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. Something in Eric's voice returned the tears to Carlotta's eyes.

"I won't go darling, I just want to have a look at you" replied Carlotta, sitting Eric on the edge of his bed. Reluctantly he loosened his grip, and Carlotta knelt on the floor in front of him. Apart from the redness, his eyes looked drawn, tired and unfocused. She put a hand to his forehead, only to find that the coldness from earlier had been replaced by a raging fever. His head was slumped against his chest, as if his neck were too weak to support it and his legs twitched in discomfort. His hand soon found the inside of his thigh, and he began to rub it irritably.

"Darling, don't touch it" said Carlotta, taking Eric's hand and moving it away from his raw skin.

"It hurts" sobbed Eric.

"I know it does darling, but I need you to be really brave for me okay?" Eric nodded in response, although it took all his self-control to keep his hand away from his burning skin. Carlotta took the tub of cream from Eric's beside table and removed the lid.

"Eric, lie back darling" she said, pushing his shoulders slightly to help him lie down. Being too weak to argue, Eric soon found himself facing the ceiling again. He gasped as Carlotta began applying the cream to his skin, soothing the irritation slightly, but not enough to make Eric forget about it completely. His skin felt hot, and the blanket around his shoulders definitely wasn't helping. With shaking hands, Eric began to push the blanket away.

Once she was satisfied that the cream had been rubbed in enough, Carlotta turned her attention back to Eric, ridding him of the thick blanket surrounding him.

"Eric what have you eaten today darling" she asked?

"Nothing" murmured Eric, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Nothing," exclaimed Carlotta?! "Darling you must be starving!" Eric nodded again as his stomach gave another annoyed grumble.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go and get you something to eat" said Carlotta, returning to her previous plan. Eric shook his head and suddenly his eyes were wide open, flashing with an emotion that could be nothing but fear.

"Darling you need to eat something, that's probably why you feel so poorly," continued Carlotta. "I won't be long." Still, Eric shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone. Carlotta sighed, as much as she wanted to stay with Eric; she knew that if he didn't eat something his condition would only worsen.

"Eric I'll be really quick" she said, a little more firmly this time.

There was silence.

"Promise" said Eric weakly?

"I promise" replied Carlotta, wrapping her finger around Eric's. Standing up, she took one last look at the young Prince before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her so that nobody would disturb Eric. It was at that moment that the Queen came round the corner. Her brown hair was tied in a tight bun at the base of her neck and from her ears hung strings of tiny rubies. Her gown was made of fine velvet, and with the help of a corset she appeared unnaturally thin. The crinoline beneath her skirts lifted the fabric around her legs, producing a perfect hemisphere from her waist to the floor. The large gem around her neck matched her gown and earrings, and atop her head she wore a silver crown, also decorated with rubies. She cupped her hands in front of her, suggesting that she was indeed someone with authority. Carlotta lifted the sides of her apron and curtsied.

"Ah, Carlotta," she said, her voice slow and regal sounding, "just the person I was looking for. I need another woman's opinion on as gown I intend to buy." Carlotta was filled with a sudden dread.

"Actually your highness, I was just about to get something for Eric" she replied politely.

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure he can wait" said Eileen, unknowing, or uncaring, to her sons condition.

"With respect your highness-" began Carlotta again, but she was quickly cut off by the Queen.

"Carlotta I expect you obey orders," snapped Eileen, her posture not breaking for a second. "If I request your assistance I will get it, no matter my sons desires, is that understood?"

"Yes your highness" replied Carlotta meekly.

"Very good," said the Queen, turning slightly, "shall we?" She made a sweeping gesture with her arm as Carlotta's indication to follow her. Carlotta obeyed, knowing in the pit of her stomach that this would take a lot longer than she'd like it to. _I'm sorry Eric._


	8. Chapter 8

Eric lay motionlessly on his bed, awaiting Carlotta's return. His eye lids felt heavy as he fought the urge to go to sleep. As much as he would have liked to, there was something keeping the young Prince awake.

Fear.

Eric couldn't get the image of his father, when he'd found him, out his head. Those cold, black eyes showing no mercy, anger being the only expression upon his face. Weren't children supposed to feel safe with their fathers? Eric didn't. He wasn't sure there was a single person in the world he feared more.

After what felt like forever, Eric pushed himself up on shaky arms and sat facing the door. His vision cleared after a few seconds, but the light-headedness didn't. Eric's head felt as if it was spinning in circles, and once again, tears began to roll down his cheeks. Then he remembered something. The boat! He'd left if in the café! This realisation made Eric cry harder. How could he have been so careless?

By now, Eric was really crying, choked sobs tore from his throat between short gasps of air. He wasn't sure exactly why he was crying, probably for a bit of everything. Carlotta had been gone a good half hour now and Eric was feeling worse than ever. His face, neck and chest were dripping with sweat, and his head throbbed with pain and he was beginning to feel sick. No, not beginning to feel sick, Eric was going to be sick. Realising this, he climbed down from the bed, landing with a thud on the hard stone flooring. The young Prince staggered to the door, reaching up as high as he could for the door handle. But it was no use, he wasn't tall enough. Knowing that he didn't have long, Eric scanned the room for some sort of container. There was nothing. Eric's eyes clouded with fresh tears as he fell to his knees and lost the contents of his stomach. A sharp sting made it way up Eric's throat and nose, making him cry harder. Eric was sure somebody must be able to hear his despair. His stomach flipped again as he was overwhelmed with yet another wave of nausea. It remained a mystery to Eric as to what he was throwing up. He hadn't eaten for almost twenty four hours now; surely there couldn't be anything left in him.

He was wrong.

It was at that moment that Carlotta threw the door to Eric's room open. The sight of Eric crying behind a puddle of his own vomit was one that would haunt Carlotta for a while. The middle aged woman ran to the child's side, kneeling down and pulling him onto her lap as he continued to throw up. But the maid didn't care. This was her fault. She shouldn't have left him alone, not for one second.

The front of her apron was soaked, but luckily Eric seemed to have stopped there. For a moment neither of them said anything, just sat together in silence, while Eric continued to sob uncontrollably.

"You p-promised" said Eric, his voice even more hoarse than before.

"I know darling, I'm so sorry" said Carlotta, pulling out a tissue and wiping it around his mouth and chin. She got slowly to her feet, still with Eric in her arms. By now he was shaking again, not from the cold, but from sheer exhaustion. Placing him in the cool bath water, Carlotta soon found that she had to keep one hand constantly under his head for support. As she bathed Eric for the second time in just over an hour, there was a faint tap on the door.

"Come in" called Carlotta.

"Ma'am sorry to bother you," said Gemma. "The doctors arrived."

"Okay, would you be able to dress Eric for me" asked Carlotta?

"Of course" replied Gemma. Eric hardly noticed as the two women switched places. Carlotta left the bathroom, letting the door click shut behind her. Gemma had been a colleague of hers at the palace for almost eight years now; and was someone she trusted to take good care of Eric. The maid changed quickly, placing her dirty apron in the laundry basket before hurrying downstairs to meet the doctor.

Upon lifting Eric from the bath, Gemma soon found that the young Prince was too weak to stand. Sitting him on the wicker chair beside the bath she began to dress him in clean pyjamas. Despite the coolness of the bath, Eric's skin still felt clammy when Gemma placed the back of her hand on his head. She lifted him from the chair, allowing his head to lull against her shoulder as she carried him back to his room. The maids had finished cleaning by the time she got there, and Carlotta stood at the foot of his bed talking to the doctor.

Their heads turned simultaneously when Gemma walked in. Carlotta smiled and took Eric from the maid. Still, Eric didn't seem to notice as he was passed from one person to another.

"Thank you" said Carlotta. Gemma nodded once and returned to her regular duties. Carlotta carried Eric to his bed, and sat down with him on her lap, his head resting on her chest, one hand clutching the maids' clean apron. The doctor pulled up a chair, and sat in front of them.

"Hello Eric, my name's Peter Sheffield" announced the doctor.

"Hello" mumbled Eric, trying to sit upright, but failing and soon collapsing back against Carlotta. The two adults looked worriedly at each other.

"Eric can you tell me what's wrong" asked Peter?

"M-head… hurts" said Eric, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Anything else" pressed the doctor?

"I f-feel sick," said Eric tearfully, "and it's t-too hot."

"Alright darling" said Carlotta, brushing Eric's hair away from his face.

"Anything else you can tell me" asked Peter, his attention turning now to Carlotta.

"He hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet today, and he's been getting progressively weaker over the last couple of hours since he passed out" replied Carlotta. Dr Sheffield nodded and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

"Eric just going to have a look at you, okay, you don't have to get up." Eric nodded wearily and allowed the doctor to begin his very thorough check.

**(A/N: is this getting repetitive? I want to get on with the story and get to the point, but that would mean missing out things like this, which I feel are necessary. So hopefully soon I'll be able to move on and give you something new, so that you don't have to read endlessly about Eric being ill. But still, thank you for such positive feedback so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.)**


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour of conducting various checks; Dr Sheffield realised that Eric wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. He had taken two blood tests, much to Eric's displeasure, and a urine sample, to take back to the surgery and test. On top of this he had checked Eric's heartbeat, lungs, eyes, ears, reflexes… almost every test he could think of.

"I'll be back tomorrow if I find anything serious, otherwise expect a telephone call from me within the next couple of days" he informed Carlotta. The maid nodded, adjusting her grip on Eric slightly.

"Thank you ever so much," she said, "I was so worried about him."

"I'm sorry I can't give you a definite answer. But his collapse will be at least partly down to dehydration and malnutrition; so I suggest he has something to eat and drink soon. As for his fever, just make sure he's kept as cool as possible, a damp cloth every hour or so should help" explained the doctor.

"And the vomiting" queried Carlotta?

"There's not much that can be done about that," said the doctor, "just make sure there's always a bucket or something close by. The medicine I've given you should reduce the pain in his head." Carlotta nodded, glancing down at Eric who she would have thought to be asleep were his eyes not open. He seemed to have lost all strength, and was currently relying on Carlotta to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Gemma, would you see Dr Sheffield out please" asked Carlotta, as the maid appeared in the doorway.

"Of course," replied Gemma, "but the King would like to see Eric."

There was silence. Carlotta could feel her heart in her throat and she subconsciously tightened her grip around Eric.

"I… I'm afraid, that's just not possible" she stuttered.

"Is the King aware of his son's condition" asked Dr Sheffield?

"He knows he collapsed, yes" replied Carlotta.

"Then I wish to speak to him, maybe he'll be more understanding if he knows exactly what's going on" continued the doctor. Carlotta nodded, but in all honesty, she wasn't sure the King would care about the condition of his son.

Once Gemma and Dr Sheffield were out of the room, Carlotta turned her attention back to Eric.

"How are you feeling darling" she asked softly?

"Tired" murmured Eric. Carlotta smiled slightly and carried Eric over to his bed, before laying him down, and resting his head against the pillows. She left the duvet off when she noticed the few beads of sweat that had begun forming of the three year olds forehead.

"Eric, are y-" she began. But she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Eric's eyes were closed, his chest moving slowly with each breath. She opted for leaving the cool-cloth until later, not wanting to disturb him. The next problem was this. Should she go and get some food and water now, for him to eat when he woke up? Or should she stay with him, and fetch the food and water when he was awake? Quickly balancing out the pros and cons, she decided to go now. If she went quickly then he'd never know she was gone.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the angry shouts of the King in his study. By the worried look on Gemma's face, she knew that Dr Sheffield was currently in there with him. Hurrying to the kitchen, she made a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, and poured a glass of milk before placing them on a tray and returning to Eric's room.

"Carlotta!" The maid turned to see Eric's tutor Grimsby walking briskly towards her. Grimsby was a thin man in his mid-forties his greying brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and secured with a dark purple ribbon.

"I heard what happened," he said, "how is he?" Carlotta hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"He's very ill, but the doctor said he should make a recovery within a few weeks" explained Carlotta.

"Let's hope so," replied Grimsby, "although, it was partly his own fault." Carlotta's head snapped up.

"How can you say that," she exclaimed?! "The poor boy was denied breakfast and dragged around the docks for hours with no breaks. No wonder he's exhausted."

"But he wasn't dragged around" said Grimsby.

"What do you mean" asked Carlotta, perplexed?

"You haven't heard? Eric went into town by himself." Carlotta stared for a moment.

"He… he wouldn't go off by himself, surly" she said eventually.

"Well I'm not sure anyone can blame him" said Grimsby. Carlotta was left speechless. She knew that Eric had very little interest in the kingdom's income, and maybe one day he might ask David to take him into town, but she never thought that Eric would have the courage and nerve to deliberately disobey his father. But what Grimsby had said was true, nobody could blame him. Eric had always been very curious, often asking what things were and what they did. But this time, his curiosity had led him into trouble, and Carlotta wasn't sure she'd be able to get him out of it.

When she reached Eric's room, she was relieved to find that he was still sleeping soundly. She placed the tray on his bedside table and gently put the back of her hand to his forehead. The heat radiating from him made up her mind, and she went to fill a wash bowl with cold water. Sitting in the chair next to the young Prince's bed, she dipped the cloth in the water and pressed it lightly against Eric's head. He groaned softly, but luckily didn't wake. She continued to wipe the cloth across his head, neck and chest for half an hour; after that she just sat beside him, hoping and praying that David wouldn't be too harsh on him.

Three hours later, Eric began to stir. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared blearily up at Carlotta. The medicine had reduced the pain in his head to a dull ache, but this meant that he was now feeling incredibly lightheaded. There was a slight urge to itch the insides of his thighs, but after remembering what Carlotta had told him, he decided not to. His stomach felt empty and his skin hot, but all in all he felt a little better than he had previously. He tried to sit up, but his arms shook under his weight and he fell back against the pillows.

"Oh, careful darling" said Carlotta, helping to sit Eric up, making sure that he had plenty of pillows to lean against. She brushed his hair back, staring into his tired blue eyes.

"Do you want to try and eat something" she asked? To her surprise, Eric shook his head. Although he hadn't eaten for almost twenty four hours, Eric wasn't sure that he'd be able to eat anything without bringing it back up later.

"Darling you need to try and eat something," said Carlotta, lifting the tray of sandwiches and milk onto the duvet. "Just a little bit?" Eric looked up wearily, silently pleading with the maid. But the look on her face told Eric that he wasn't going to win this one.

"Okay" he mumbled. Carlotta smiled and turned her attention to the tray of food.

However, in the three hours since Carlotta had bought it up, the bread of the sandwiches had gone stale, and the milk had formed a skin. She sighed, and looked down at Eric. His skin was pale and his forehead was covered in beads of sweat.

"Wait a second darling" said Carlotta, getting to her feet and leaving the room. She returned a minute later, with a cloth and a washbowl of cold water, to see that Eric hadn't moved an inch. Sighing, Carlotta perched on the edge of the bed, and placed the washbowl on Eric's bedside table.

"Eric darling tell me what's wrong" she said softly, running her hand through Eric's thick black hair.

"I don't feel very well" said Eric tearfully as he started to sob. It broke Carlotta's heart to see Eric so upset; slipping her arms around the young Prince she pulled him onto her lap, delicately brushing away the new fallen tear with her thumb.

"You'll be okay darling, you'll get better."


	10. Chapter 10

What Carlotta had said was true; but it took a lot longer than expected for Eric to fully recover. For the first week he hardly ate anything, and anything he did eat, was soon bought back up. In fact he spent the majority of the first week hovering over a bucket, and when he wasn't being sick he was sleeping. Carlotta spent every second of her time with Eric, making sure he wasn't too hot or too cold, feeding him, bathing him, reading to him; whereas David and Eileen hadn't come to see their son once.

The second week was the most worrying for Carlotta, for Eric had simply refused to eat anything. He knew what would happen if he did, and had decided that not eating was a better alternative. It wasn't. Carlotta had watched Eric become weaker by the day, until he could barely lift a half glass of water.

The third week was much the same, although Eric did gain a little of his appetite back, and was able to eat small amounts of food without throwing up. His fever had begun to break, and he was slowly returning to his normal self. The rash on the inside of his thighs had healed up nicely and he didn't get headaches as often as he had been. Carlotta had been sure that by the end of the fourth week Eric would be almost completely better, and by his birthday it would seem as if he'd never been ill. However, it was not to be. Half way through the fourth week Eric came down with flu, harsh coughs racked from his chest constantly and his fever started up again, if possible, even worse than before. The colour that had gradually come back to his cheeks vanished, leaving him looking just a pale as he had been. The young Prince spent his fourth birthday in hospital, after his coughing had led to him becoming very breathless. A couple of balloons were tied to his hospital bed and any cards he received were lined up on the table at the foot of the bed. Neither of Eric's parents had gotten him anything for his birthday.

"He's done nothing to deserve a gift" said Eileen, when Carlotta had asked her about it.

"He's too ill to appreciate it anyway" spat David, when Grimsby posed the same question.

Despite receiving nothing from his parents, Eric still ended up with around twenty cards in front of him, as well as a few presents picked out by Grimsby and Carlotta.

"You don't have to open them now darling" said Carlotta, understanding that opening presents might be the last thing Eric felt like doing at the moment. But Eric just shook his head and shifted slightly as he tried to find the strength to sit up. Seeing his struggle, Carlotta helped Eric into a sitting position, before kissing his head lightly and sitting back in the chair next to the bed. The cards from the people of the kingdom had been opened and read to him by Carlotta, so there were only a few presents left for Eric to open. Despite his illness, Eric's eyes lit up when he saw that he had presents. He was, of course, still a child in many ways; although David's strictness had forced Eric to grow up a lot more quickly than other children. Carlotta handed one of the presents to Eric just as Grimsby came through the door.

"Happy Birthday Eric" he said, bending over to give Eric a quick hug. Eric smiled wearily. Over the last couple of weeks he and Grimsby had become a lot closer. Whereas before he had been only a tutor, Eric now saw Grimsby as a sort of father figure. He sat the opposite side of the bed to Carlotta, both watching as Eric carefully peeled back the wrapping paper of his first present. There were four presents in total, two from Carlotta, one from Grimsby, and another from one of the townspeople. Tearing back the last of the paper, Eric gazed upon a small blue teddy bear. He looked up at Carlotta and held out his arms. The maid gladly complied with his request and gathered the four year old into her arms.

"Thank you" whispered Eric, his voice hoarse after weeks of coughing.

"Oh, it's no problem darling" said Carlotta pulling back and watching as Eric tucked the teddy under the duvet next to him. She chuckled slightly and looked across at Grimsby. The expression on his face was hard to read. He was staring across at her with a look of bewilderment and sorrow sketched into his ageing features. Carlotta knew immediately what he was thinking. David didn't believe in children having stuffed animals, he said they were a waste of time and money, and that Eric should spend any spare time he had studying. But the last month and a half had put Eric through a lot, and Carlotta felt as though he deserved as much comfort as he could get. The next present from Carlotta was a scarf, followed by a book from Grimsby. But not the sort of book he often received from David; no, this was a reading book, and story that Carlotta could read to him before bed.

The last present had both Carlotta and Grimsby perplexed, there was nobody in the village who knew Eric well enough to want to send him a present. As Eric picked up the present he noticed a small label attached to the bottom of the wrapping paper. 'I think this is yours, Mary.' Eric looked up at Carlotta, as if asking permission to open it. She nodded slowly, craning her neck to see what Eric had been sent.

If he weren't so ill, Eric would have squealed in delight. Beneath the wrapping paper was the wooden boat he'd left in the café! It was exactly how he remembered it, not a scratch on it.

"Eric darling who's that from" asked Carlotta?

"Mary" rasped Eric. As soon as the word left his mouth, Eric began to cough. His small frame doubled over as he coughed, gasping in short breaths of air whenever he could. Carlotta rubbed his back, with the other hand resting on his shoulder for support. When Eric was finally able to catch his breath, he fell back, sobbing as Carlotta stroked from his forehead to the pillows.

"Sshhh," she whispered, "you're okay."

"I want… to go… home" sobbed Eric, his breath hitching with each couple of words.

"Well, you need to get better first Eric" said Grimsby, taking Eric's hand and holding it between his own two. Both adults watched as Eric sank beneath the duvet, holding the teddy close to his chest as he sobbed.

"Not long now darling" said Carlotta softly, placing the wooden boat on the table next to Eric's bed. It was true that Eric was starting to get better, be he still had a long way to go, and both Carlotta and Grimsby knew that the longer Eric stayed here, the shorter the King's temper got.


	11. Chapter 11

After two weeks in hospital, Eric was finally allowed to return home. He held Carlotta's hand tightly as the two of them headed up the steps to the front doors. In Carlotta's other hand, was a bag of Eric's presents and cards. Hopefully, if they ran into the King, he wouldn't take too much notice. Eric didn't understand why Carlotta wouldn't let him have one of his toys. What harm would it do? Just as Carlotta reached for the door handle, the door was yanked violently open. David stood tall, towering over both Eric and Carlotta. The maid bobbed down in a curtsey, keeping a tight grip on Eric's hand. The King disregarded her and kept his eyes on Eric. The young boy squirmed uncomfortably under his father's glare, shifting his feet on the marble steps.

"In" spat David, stepping back and allowing Eric and Carlotta a walk past him. Eric did his best to hide himself behind Carlotta, avoiding eye contact completely. Slamming the door shut, David turned to face his son.

"Carlotta, leave us" he said through gritted teeth.

"Your majesty, I really think that Eric…"

"Silence!" Carlotta stopped talking immediately, her face suddenly drained of colour. Eric jumped slightly at his father's sudden outburst. Despite the King's demand, Carlotta stayed put, determined to stick up for Eric, and protect him from whatever punishment David had in mind. She prepared herself for the King's rage, but wasn't expecting what came next. The King raised his hand high above his head, bringing it down forcefully across Carlotta's cheek. The maid staggered back from the impact gasping in pain as tears clouded her vision. The King's blunt nail had snagged the skin above Carlotta's eye, drawing blood immediately.

"No" shrieked Eric! But the King ignored him, advancing on the maid and shoving her to the ground.

"Stop it," cried Eric frantically, putting himself between his father and Carlotta, "daddy, stop it!" The King froze, his face reddening by the second. Despite being terrified, Eric refused to let Carlotta get hurt, and pulled up every bit of courage he had in him to stand up to his father. His entire body trembled in fear as he bravely held his father's stare.

"Eric," gasped Carlotta, "Eric move." The young Prince ignored her, standing his ground. Suddenly, something inside the King snapped. He struck Eric so hard that the four year old flew a good few feet across the room. In an instant he was upon Eric again, repeatedly punching him in the stomach as Eric tried desperately to scramble away. But his father's grip was strong, and no matter how much Eric struggled he didn't stand a chance against a man four times his own height. Eric didn't know what to do, he was screaming, whilst at the same time trying to gasp in the oxygen that the punches to his stomach was denying him.

"Let him go," screamed Carlotta, "David please, this isn't fair!" As if coming out of a trance, David dropped Eric and straightened himself up. For a moment Carlotta thought he was going to start on her again, but he didn't. He just stared down at his son. Eric would've been screaming a lot more loudly if he could breathe properly. But as it was, he could barely get any air into his lungs at all. He was led on his side; and his form was curled in on itself as he sobbed in short gasps. The left side of his face was pink from where David had struck him, and bruises were already starting to appear on his wrists and neck.

"That's… that's what you get for disobeying me" said the King. Something in his voice was different… almost as if he regretted what he'd just done. If Carlotta hadn't been in such a state she would have surely noticed it. But she didn't. As David strode away, Carlotta dropped to her knees in front of Eric. She reached out and gently began running her fingers through his hair, not wanting to move him just yet in case he was badly hurt.

"Grimsby" she cried! This was unusual for Carlotta; normally she very good in situations such as this. But right now, she didn't know what to do. Panic had built up inside her until she could no longer think rationally. Grimsby came rushing to her side, kneeling down beside Eric.

"What on earth happened" he asked?

"David, he… he hit him and I-I don't know what h-happened" said Carlotta, stumbling over her words as her voice shook. Grimsby stared at Eric in shock. It was known for David to lose him temper with Eric, perhaps keeping him in a locked room for a time period, or even just yelling at him. But David had never _hit_ Eric. Yes, he sometimes gripped Eric tightly by the chin or wrist, but nothing more serious than that.

"Carlotta dear, go and get yourself cleaned up" said Grimsby, noticing the trail of semi-dried blood down the left side of Carlotta's face.

"B-but E-Eric" stuttered the maid.

"He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it" said Grimsby, deciding it best that he took control over the situation. Carlotta nodded slowly, but made no attempts at getting up.

"Gemma," said Grimsby, "take her upstairs." Gemma nodded, having come down to see what all the fuss was about. She helped Carlotta to her feet and guided her away from the young Prince.

Once Carlotta had left, Grimsby turned his attention back to Eric, who, having noticed Carlotta's departure, was currently trying unsuccessfully to sit up. Grimsby put a hand behind the four year old, and the other on his shoulder, moving him slowly into a sitting position. Eric whimpered in pain and screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"It's alright Eric, just take deep breaths" said Grimsby.

"I c-can't, i-it h-hurts" sobbed Eric, wiping a shaky hand across his eyes.

"Where does it hurt most" asked Grimsby? Eric moved his hand until it was hovering just above his stomach but beneath his chest.

"Alright," said Grimsby, "do you want me to have a look?" Eric nodded, beginning to gain control over his breathing. Carefully, Grimsby lifted Eric's top up, pulling it cautiously over his head to reveal his bare torso. It didn't take a doctor to know what had happened. Purple and black marks covered Eric from the neck down, with darker areas around where he had said the pain was. Grimsby knew it was possible that Eric had fractured, maybe even broken, several ribs.

"Do you think you can stand up" asked Grimsby? Eric didn't answer. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he stared towards the floor, and his body shook as an effect of what had just happened.

"Eric" said Grimsby again? The young prince looked up at his tutor, tears spilling in a constant stream down his face. Grimsby sighed, wiping his thumb across Eric's cheeks. Eric winced as Grimsby touched the cheek where his father had struck him. Grimsby didn't know what to say. He could think of nothing that would comfort Eric after such a traumatising experience.

"Let's get you upstairs" he said eventually, standing up and offering Eric his hand. Again Eric didn't move. With a sigh, Grimsby bent down and lifted Eric to his feet. To his surprise, Eric didn't make a sound. Grimsby had expected Eric to make a fuss because of the pain, but the four year old remained silent. As Grimsby reached for his hand, Eric turned and began walking slowly over to the bag which Carlotta had been carrying. Kneeling down and ignoring the pain, Eric reached in and pulled out the wooden boat. A choked sob tore from his throat.

Broken.

The mast was snapped in two, and the wood had splintered in several places. The mermaid was now headless, and the string was tangled and frayed. Eric began crying. Whereas before he had been sobbing softly, now he was really crying. The thing he loved. His dreams of a better future. Dreams of what would come.

Gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric buried his face into the older man's shoulder and sobbed as he was carried upstairs. His four year old frame shook with uncontrollable tears, despite Grimsby's attempts to soothe him. The fabric of Grimsby's waistcoat was soaked with tears around the shoulder, acting as a cruel reminder as to just how unhappy Eric currently was. As the King's advisor turned into the upstairs corridor where Eric's room was, he spied Carlotta and Gemma. The two maids were walking from the other end of the corridor. But both pairs seemed to freeze when they spotted each other. After what felt like an eternity, Eric began to squirm in Grimsby's arms; and, a little reluctantly, the older gentleman placed Eric down. Eric was in pain, and he knew it. Every step, every movement made his limbs ache. The bruising to his chest and abdomen became very obvious as he ran down the corridor. But he ran through the pain, straight into Carlotta's open arms. The maid knelt down on the floor, and gathered Eric gratefully into her arms, holding him close and letting him sob into her shoulder.

"Oh, Eric darling I…" she began, but was surprised when Eric lifted his head.

"I'm really sorry" cried Eric! The maid could only stare at the young Prince who stood before her.

"W-whatever for" she asked?

"Because daddy h-hurt you, and it's all m-my f-fault" sobbed Eric!

"Eric, that wasn't your fault" said Carlotta, her voice a mixture of surprise and confusion as she cupped Eric's tear stained face in her hands.

"Yes it w-was, I ran off," said Eric, almost hysterically, "I d-didn't m-mean to!" Whether it was from the exhaustion of crying so much, or pain, Eric collapsed against Carlotta. She held his close against her breasts, with one hand on the back of his head. The two of them stayed like that for a long while, until Eric's sobbing subsided and became short gasps and sniffles. Carlotta pushed him back a fraction and cupped his face again, tilting it up slightly.

"Eric, look at me" she said softly. The four year old looked, his blue eyes shining with the never-ending flow of tears. Carlotta didn't move her hands from the side of his face, but moved her thumbs gently across Eric's cheeks, wiping away some of the tears.

"None of that was your fault darling. Okay?"

"B-but your h-hurt" said Eric, his voice hitching every so often.

"I'm fine darling; you're the one who got hurt. Your daddy should never _ever _have hit you" said Carlotta. Eric didn't reply, just wrapped his arms around Carlotta's neck. Being careful not to hurt Eric, the maid rose to her feet. She and Grimsby stood staring at each other, until Gemma excused herself.

"Grimsby that can't happen again" said Carlotta, as Grimsby stopped just in front of her.

"I know," replied Grimsby, "but David won't be reasoned with. I've brought up Eric in conversation many a time, and he doesn't seem to want anything to do with him." Carlotta sighed. Both adults knew that if it were anyone else, they would have called the police, and told them that David was abusing him son. But David was the King, he owned the police force, and there was nothing anybody could do about that.

"I think we should try and keep Eric away from David as much as we can" suggested Carlotta. Grimsby nodded in agreement.

"Will he be returning to his lessons" he asked?

"Very soon, yes, I think it might be best to keep his mind off of things" said Carlotta. Eric adjusted his position in Carlotta's arms, reminding them of his presence. But the movement sent a jolt if pain streaking across his chest and he cried out, clinging tighter to Carlotta.

"Oh, darling be careful" she said, moving him slowly into a more comfortable position, as he whimpered in pain, fresh tears gathering in his tightly shut eyes.

"I'll call the doctor" said Grimsby.

After yet another, thorough examination, Dr Sheffield announced that there was nothing broken.

"Just give the bruising time to heal," he said. "You can wrap the worst areas in bandage to restrict movement if you want to, but that's all that would need to be done."

"Thank you" said Carlotta, glancing down at a now sleeping Eric. "I'm sorry we taken so much of your time recently."

"It's no problem at all" replied Dr Sheffield. Then, with a little reluctance, he added, "ma'am, if you don't mind my saying; you shouldn't be expected to let this happen. He may be the King but that gives him no right to abuse his son."

"I know," said Carlotta sadly, sitting beside Eric and brushing his hair back. "But I just don't know what to do." Dr Sheffield thought for a long while. He knew how difficult it was. Reporting the King would come to nothing. It didn't matter who reported him.

"Perhaps the Queen wouldn't mind talking to him" he suggested? Carlotta couldn't help but sigh.

"It may sound hard to believe, but the Queen cares even less for Eric," she said sadly. "I try and do what I can for him, but… he just seems so unhappy sometimes." Dr Sheffield put a reassuring hand on Carlotta's shoulder.

"You're doing brilliantly," he said, "it's just a shame his parents can't do the same thing." Carlotta gave a weak smile as Eric whimpered in his sleep.

"Does he often have nightmares" asked Dr Sheffield, upon hearing Eric? Carlotta nodded.

"Does he come to you" continued the doctor? Carlotta nodded again.

"He soon learnt not to disturb his parents once they went to bed," she explained. "If he has a nightmare, he knows to come to me. This thing is, my room's such a long way away from his, and after having a nightmare he wasn't too keen on wandering the halls by himself. Sometimes his crying wakes me up, and I have to get there before either of his parents hear him." By now there were tears in Carlotta's eyes, as she recalled the countless times she made the long journey to Eric's room in the middle of the night, or early hours of the morning, and found him sitting up in his bed, trying desperately to stifle his sobs; for he knew what would happen if he didn't. Dr Sheffield could see that Carlotta was troubled, and wished more than anything to help in any way he could.

"If there's anything I can do, you let me know" he said.

"Thank you," said Carlotta, her voice coming to nothing more than a whisper. "I'm sorry to have bombarded you with all of that."

"It's not a problem," said the doctor, "I can tell you been waiting to say that for a long time. It's my job to help people after all, is it not?" Carlotta smiled, and nodded, wiping away the tears and focusing her gaze on Eric. The two stood in silence, watching as Eric began tossing and turning, a cold sweat forming across his chest and forehead.

"Sshhh" cooed Carlotta, stroking Eric's cheek. But only seconds later, Eric awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. He was quiet for all of two seconds before he began to sob.

"Oh darling, sshhh, sshhh," said Carlotta, picking Eric up and sitting him on her lap. "It was just a dream" she said soothingly, rubbing circles on Eric's back. The young Prince merely whimpered, cuddling closer to the maid as his cries subsided.

The silence remained; until the air was pierced by and ear-splitting scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: sorry this chapter's a bit short, I was going to merge this chapter and the next one, but that would make it a bit long. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Eric jumped, as did Carlotta and Dr Sheffield.

"What on earth" Carlotta mused out loud. The scream was soon followed by another, and soon the sound of panic reached Eric's room.

"I'm going to go and see what's happening" said Carlotta, placing Eric back under the covers. She turned to leave, but was soon stopped when Eric gripped her hand. She turned slowly to face the young Prince, seeing almost immediately the fear in his eyes.

"Eric don't worry darling, I'm sure everything's all right" she said, trying to ease not only Eric's worry, but her own as well. Eric didn't look convinced. He'd only moments ago woken from a nightmare, in which he'd found himself alone. He had called out for Carlotta, and the Grimsby, and in the end even resorted to his parents. But no one came, and the darkness drew in, submerging him in a world of distortion and horror. No way, was he about to let Carlotta leave him. No way!

"Eric I won't be long" she said, pulling away slowly but firmly, until she had released herself from Eric's grip.

"Would you like me to stay with him until you return" asked Dr Sheffield?

"Oh, that would be brilliant, thank you so much" said Carlotta, her voice filled with relief as she hurried from the room before Eric could protest. But Eric mistook the action for one of dismissal. She had left him. No, she had _wanted_ to leave him. Hadn't she? Eric didn't understand. Usually Carlotta would insist on staying with him at all times; but now… Eric started to cry. Carlotta was one of the few people who cared for him, if she turned away, he would have no one.

"Come now Eric, Carlotta will be back before you know it" said Dr Sheffield, placing a hand on Eric's shoulder. To his surprise, Eric shrugged him off. In all honesty, Eric surprised _himself_ with the action. But he was hurt… confused. He knew the doctor was trying to help, but he didn't want help. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to hide. He wanted to hide himself from the world and everyone in it. With tears streaming down his face, Eric pushed aside the covers and practically fell onto the cold, stone floor… and he ran.

"Eric" called Dr Sheffield! He reached out to stop the young Prince, but he was too late. Although Eric was only young, and nowhere near as fast as his opponent, he had been confined to the palace all his life, he knew it inside out, and as soon as he was out the room he had the upper hand over anyone. Only two corners later, Dr Sheffield had lost sight of Eric and, quite truthfully, wasn't sure where he was at all.

Eric didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he needed to be alone. He ran until his legs felt like lead, until his lungs begged him to stop until his heart was pounding so hard against his chest it hurt. With tears rolling down his cheeks, and choked sobs ripping from his throat, Eric stopped. He dropped to his knees and crawled into the corner, slotting himself between the broken stones. It had once been the laundry room, but since it moved, the door had been bricked over, and the space forgotten. Eric had discovered it when he was only two years old, and used it as a hiding place ever since. The stones in the wall had been stacked poorly, leaving a big enough gap for Eric to squeeze through.

He sat there, bring his knees to his chest and burying his tear stained face in his crossed arms. He hated the dark, he hated being alone, but that's exactly what he was… alone. And it hurt, knowing that nobody cared, knowing that he'd done something wrong, something to make everybody dislike him. He was alone. He'd always be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlotta had been reluctant to leave Eric; for it wasn't something she liked doing. But she knew that Dr Sheffield would take good care of him, and she didn't expect to be gone long. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could see clearly that something was wrong. There were maids and servants rushing about like mad, some screaming, some crying. And as the overwhelming smell of smoke reached her, Carlotta knew what was going on. She found herself frozen for several seconds.

"Ma'am, we need to get out! Ma'am please" yelled one of the younger maids, tugging on Carlotta's arm. Carlotta was brought quickly out of her trance.

"What happened" she asked, raising her voice to be heard over everyone?

"There's a fire ma'am, in the kitchens" she said, her voice full of panic! No sooner had she finished her sentence, did Carlotta get a glimpse of the orange flames. They were a long way down the corridor, but spreading quickly. Jumping between the wooden beams, swallowing everything they came into contact with, engulfing the entire ground floor in thick black smoke. A sudden realisation threatened to tear Carlotta's heart from her chest.

"Eric" she gasped! Ignoring the pleas of the maid before her, she turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Eric!"

"Carlotta." Carlotta turned round quickly, to find Dr Sheffield standing in front of her, a little out of breath. "What's going on" he asked? But Carlotta ignored his question completely.

"Where's Eric" she asked, her voice edging on hysterical?

"I don't know," replied the doctor honestly, "he ran off, I've no idea where he is." Carlotta suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Carlotta, tell me, tell me what's happening" pressed Dr Sheffield.

"There's a fire," said Carlotta, almost in tears, "in the palace."

"Good lord, how did it happen?"

"There's no time for that," snapped Carlotta! "I have to find Eric, he doesn't know." Dr Sheffield nodded, and together, the two of them ran off, repeatedly calling Eric name.

Grimsby knocked frantically of the door of the King's study, not waiting for a reply before opening it.

"Grimsby, I expect you to-"

"Fire, sir, you need to evacuate" he said hurriedly. The King paused for a moment, before striding from the room, and following Grimsby down the hall. He froze. The corridor before him burned, embers falling just short of his and Grimsby's feet, long flames licking at the stone walls, setting the paintings alight immediately. The two men turned and ran for the back door. They reached it quickly, and were about to step outside when…

"Daddy!" The King stopped in his tracks, as did his advisor. David spun round to see where the cries were coming from, he could hear Eric calling for him, but couldn't see him. Grimsby knew that Eric would never refer to his father as 'daddy' unless he was desperate, and wouldn't call for his father at all unless he had no other choice. Breathing heavily, the King turned to Grimsby.

"Go" he instructed!

"Sire it's too dangerous" said Grimsby.

"He's my son Grimsby, my only son, now go," he boomed, "that's an order!" And with that, he took off up the smaller staircase to his right. Wholly surprised by the turn of events, Grimsby could only stare after him in shock. Having only hours ago struck his son, David was now going to save him.

"Eric" called Carlotta, her voice panicked! Behind her she could hear Dr Sheffield, but she was only half listening to him, as she searched frantically for the young Prince.

"Carlotta please, it's too risky, you're putting your life in danger" he said, running ahead quickly to avoid the falling beams.

"Carlotta!" Enough was enough; if they stayed here any longer they'd be trapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him.

"We have to get out" he said, blinking hard as the smoke began irritating his eyes!

"I have to find him" shouted Carlotta, struggling to be heard over the roar of the fire and the crackle of burning wood! Dr Sheffield knew how important Eric was to Carlotta, and indeed the entire kingdom; but it was his job as a doctor to save whoever he could, and right now Carlotta was the only person he could save. He took her arm, and attempted to steer her away from certain death. She protested profusely, calling Eric's name over and over again. It was a struggle to drag Carlotta through the palace, and, at the same time avoid the towering flames. More than once he winced as the fire sliced his skin. By the time he found a door, the two of them could barely breathe because of the smoke. Although Carlotta was still calling for Eric, she seemed to have accepted that Dr Sheffield wasn't going to let her continue her search, and her voice was raspy, barely even audible. Once they were outside, they joined the rest of the village and watched helplessly as the palace burnt. The sun was just beginning to set, adding only the fiery colours that flooded the bystander's vision. Black smoke rose in thick swirls, blocking out the little sunlight that the day had left to offer.

Carlotta was now relying completely on Dr Sheffield to keep her upright. Her knees were weak, her breaths raspy. She'd let Eric down. She had sworn to always protect him, and now he was alone, alone in a building that was fast burning to the ground. She had no idea whether he was still alive or not. Sobs racked her chest as that sunk in.

Eric could be dead for all she knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice called her name. She turned around, she body shaking in fear, before coming face to face with Grimsby.

"Carlotta dear, thank goodness you're alright" he said!

"Grimsby," she said quietly, her voice threatening to give out. "Eric's still in there." She barely managed to get the words out her mouth before she burst into tears.

"I know," said Grimsby, "David is too; he's gone to find him." Carlotta's head snapped up.

"What" she asked?

"I know… I was just as confused as you" said Grimsby.

"But… why… why would he?"

"We heard Eric calling for him, he sounded scared, terrified even," explained Grimsby, "David argued that Eric was his only son, and for that reason he had to go and get him."

"You heard Eric" said Carlotta, not sure whether to be delighted that he was still alive or worried as to whether he still was! Grimsby merely nodded.

"We can only pray that they'll both make it out" he said. The two of them turned their attention back to the palace. Firemen and men from the village were throwing bucket after bucket of water over the flames, in a failing attempt to put the fire out. But by now the fire had practically engulfed the entire building; anybody still in there would almost certainly be dead. Carlotta gasped, looking around quickly before getting Grimsby's attention.

"Where's the Queen" she asked? Now it was Grimsby's turn to look around. A lump grew in his throat as he looked back to the palace.

"They're all still in there" he said, eye's wide, heart slamming wildly against his chest. A couple of the townspeople had realised it by now as well, and a worried chatter had started up. The King and Queen, as well as the kingdom's only heir, were still trapped in the fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been in hospital this week. The next few weeks are going to be quite hectic so I might not be updating as much as I'd like to. But don't worry, there's still plenty more of this story to come, so keep checking back. Also, I know I've said it before, but it means so much to have received such amazing feedback for this story! Seeing a new review, or seeing a PM about it makes me so happy; because knowing that people have taken the time to read it really is wonderful. So here's to everyone one who's reviewed and read the story… thank you! I hope I can continue to please everyone, because I absolutely love writing this. Due to reasons that I don't wish to go in to, writing stories is really all I can do under the circumstances right now, so being praised for something I love doing really does mean the world. Having said that, if anyone had any suggestions as to how I can improve on my writing, please feel free to let me know, because constructive criticism is sometimes helpful. Enjoy the rest of the story, and please review if you have the time.)**

Eric sat in a ball, quietly sobbing into the already soaked sleeves of his top. His head snapped up when a loud bang echoed around the stone room he was hiding in. If possible, it seemed even darker than before, and upon looking towards the gap he had squeezed through, he realised exactly why. The grandfather clock had fallen in such a way that it was now covering Eric's only exit. With panic rising rapidly inside the young Prince, he crawled quickly over to the now blocked gap. There was still enough space, above the now broken clock, for him to see into the empty hallway. It was basked in an orange glow, and the smell of burning soon made its way to Eric. Still sobbing, Eric pushed with all his strength against the heavy wooden frame, but it wouldn't move, not one inch. His breath hitched, and he began banging loudly against the wood.

"Carlotta" he cried! The four year old shrieked as his hand came into contact with the flames. He drew back immediately clutching his hand against his chest, crying against the searing pain. The grandfather clock which trapped him was up in flames, bursting through the gap, brushing against the stone, almost as if reaching out for Eric.

"Carlotta" he screamed, shuffling back against the far wall! Smoke from the flames billowed up to the ceiling of Eric's cell. Eric cried out again, but as he inhaled, the smoke rushed into his lungs, and he soon found himself caught in a violent coughing fit.

After he caught his breath, Eric's vision blurred, and his head spun. He needed to get out!

"Dad-dy" coughed Eric his voice weak and his throat sore.

"Daddy!" With renewed determination, Eric called out again, his voice echoing around him!

The King rushed up the narrow staircase towards his son's cries, ducking and weaving his way through the flames. Once at the top of the stairs, he began running down the corridor, but stopped abruptly when he heard another, weaker cry from behind him. Had he somehow already passed Eric? He backtracked slowly, listening carefully for any indication as to where his son might be.

"Daddy!" Eric's voice came out weak and choked, his lungs being deprived of oxygen due to the heavy smoke. His heart stopped and leapt simultaneously when his father's voice ploughed through the smoke.

"Eric where are you" yelled David? Eric crawled over to the gap, where the flames from the grandfather clock were beginning to die down.

"Dad-dy…" rasped Eric, looking through the gap to see his father, shielding his eyes against the bright orange light. He looked down, to see his son's face illuminated by the flames. Moving quickly, David threw what was left of the grandfather clock to one side. He grabbed Eric by the shoulder and pulled him through the gap in the wall, knocking his head on the way out. It wasn't a hard hit to the head; but in Eric's weakened state, it was enough to knock him out. David carried his son awkwardly, for he was more than a little out of practice when it came to carrying children. He was beyond mad, his anger building up inside him until he could no longer feel the flames against his skin as he ran back through the palace. He was through with Eric disobeying him; from now on he was going to be a lot stricter when it came to controlling his son. The only reason he was risking his life to save Eric, was because he was the only heir to the throne, and leaving him behind would mean letting down the people of his kingdom.

When he reached the door, he was staggering. Everything ached, his son's limp body making it increasingly difficult to carry on. But soon enough he was making his way over to the crowd of people of stood watching the palace. A few of the kingdom's doctors came rushing over, one of them taking Eric from him and carrying him off towards the medical carriage. The other's offered to help the King, but he just shrugged them off. The smoke had done nothing to affect him, for years of smoking his pipe had him prepared. He joined Grimsby, and watched as Carlotta hurried off after Eric.

"Where's Eileen" he asked? Grimsby didn't answer, but instead hung his head. David understood immediately, but made no attempt to go back into the burning palace. In fact, there wasn't a tear in his eyes.

"You're majesty" asked Grimsby cautiously? David looked towards him.

"I'm placing you in charge of my son," he said, his voice not faltering for second. "See to it that he falls in line." And with that, he strode of into the crowd. Grimsby stared after him in utter bewilderment. He was fully aware that David and Eileen seldom spoke to each other, and David was often seen with other women around the palace. But her death should have surely sparked some kind of emotion inside him. But, the more Grimsby thought about it, the more it seemed likely that David would remain careless. Anyway, there were more pressing matters on the forty six year olds mind now. He was 'in charge of Eric'. The young prince, whom would one day rule the entire kingdom, was in his charge. He could only assume that this was because David had other more important things to take of. But then, if that were the case, surely he would have made this decision the day Eric was born. Questions fluttered around Grimsby's mind, before coming upon a horrible realisation.

Eric was motherless.

The young boy who had been so full of life, so curious, with the ability to make _almost_ everyone around him smile; Grimsby would have to tell _him_ of his mother's passing. And, despite hardly ever talking to his mother, Eric would be heartbroken; Grimsby had no doubt about that. Because that was the kind of boy Eric was. His caring nature would bring him to tears when he heard the news. It wasn't that Eric had been close too Eileen; in fact he had been quite the opposite. It was simply the fact that she was his mother, someone who had been there his entire life.

Carlotta sat rigidly in the medical carriage as it made its way towards the hospital. She held Eric tightly in her arms, the cold air of twilight pressing against her skin, sending chills down her spine and forcing her to hold Eric even closer. His small frame was shaking, his black hair flecked with grey smoke. His blue top was singed black by the flames and there was a nasty burn to the palm of his right hand. On top of this, he was having a lot of difficulty getting air into his lungs, something that couldn't be helped until they reached the hospital. Carlotta felt like crying; Eric had only just come out of hospital and now he'd have to spend at least another couple of weeks there.

Once again, Carlotta's emotions were in a state of turmoil.


	16. Chapter 16

With a heavy heart, Dr Sheffield pulled the curtains around Eric's bed, giving him as much privacy as he could. It hadn't been easy, but Grimsby had somehow managed to get the words out of his mouth, shortly before Eric broke down in tears. The other patients in the ward turned their heads towards the four year old, with looks of curiosity, sympathy and some with annoyance on their faces. The curtain was all that lay between them and Eric's wavering cries, the material not thick enough to do anything but hide the young Prince from their view. Carlotta and Grimsby were sat with him, not saying anything. Eric was sat on Carlotta's lap, his face buried in her bosom, muffling his sorrow slightly. The maid held him close, rubbing circles on his back with one hand and running her fingers through his hair with the other. Grimsby was sat opposite, his head bowed in silent respect, trying to block out Eric's mourning which threatened to tear a hole in his heart.

The fire had burnt until the early hours of the morning, and the palace lay in nothing but ruins and embers. There had been several casualties, and even more fatalities. Other than the Queen; Gemma, Jacob, Chef Michael and around a dozen maids and servants had been lost. In the grand scheme of things, many would consider Eric lucky. But the Prince didn't feel lucky. He felt as though everything in the world was against him, throwing at him one bad thing after another. He had barely said a word in the eleven days since the fire, and not even shown the slightest glimpse of a smile. Nobody had seen the King, he was staying with a Duke of the neighbouring Kingdom until the palace had been rebuilt, and goodness knows how long that would take. Grimsby had managed to get himself, Eric and Carlotta three rooms in the manor house in Glowerhaven as a temporary residence. The Earl who lived there had been easily persuaded with enough payment, although Grimsby knew that it would be coming out of his pockets rather than the King's.

Both he and Carlotta knew that it would take a long time for Eric to get over his mother's death, but both intended to be there for him whenever he needed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric held tightly to Carlotta's hand as the two of them and Grimsby neared the manor house. It had only been a short carriage ride, but long enough for worry to build up inside Eric and bring him close to tears. He knew nothing about this Earl, other than the fact that he always attended the balls at the palace, and spoke often to his Eric's father. But he had never spoken to Eric directly; in fact, Eric didn't even know his name. He switched his gaze to Grimsby who sat opposite him, his eyes wide, silently pleading for some sort of guidance. A moment passed before Grimsby noticed the look Eric was giving him.

"What's wrong Eric" he asked?

"I don't know what to do" admitted Eric, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Well," began Grimsby, "normal rules apply. Any man you meet you should address as 'Sir', and any woman as 'Ma'am'. Speak only when your spoken to, and obey the rules of the house, you'll be told them when we get in." Eric nodded, although he was still unsure about all of this. The idea of staying somewhere that wasn't his own home frightened him. In the palace he knew where everything was, he knew where to find Grimsby and Carlotta and he knew the rooms to stay out of. Here everything was different. He knew none of that, and had no idea on the layout of the house. What if he got lost? He grabbed Carlotta's arm, and turned towards her with frightened eyes.

"Please can you stay with me" he begged?

"Of course I will darling" replied Carlotta, putting her arm around Eric and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The manor house was huge! Not quite as big as the palace, but with a lot more rooms. Iron gates creaked open, before shutting slowly behind the carriage. The feeling was one of imprisonment, as if those gates were the only way in or out. The driveway which they drove along was shaded from the sun by a thick blanket of bare branches, changing the whole atmosphere, and making the air seem colder. Eric cuddled up closer to Carlotta, her body being the only thing providing him with warmth.

When the house itself came into view, by some astounding coincidence, lightning forked across the darkening sky, illuminating the bleak landscape for a second before everything was once again shrouded in darkness. Even at such a young age Eric wasn't afraid of storms, he never had been; but there was something about this one, perhaps combined with the current situation and the recent death of his mother that drove him to tears straight away. Grimsby sighed as Carlotta lifted Eric onto her lap and began uttering calming words in his ear. The advisor could honestly say he felt sorry for Eric. He had been put through so much already, and things showed no sign of getting easier for the young Prince. He had been emotionally drained these past few months, and considering he was only four years old he had coped with it remarkably well. He complained very little and was always well behaved no matter his surroundings or situation.

Another bolt of lightning followed by a ground shaking rumble of thunder interrupted Grimsby from his thoughts and drew a soft sob from Eric's lips. The three of them hardly noticed as the carriage pulled to a stop. The door was opened by an older looking gentleman, who held out a hand to Carlotta. The maid set Eric down, and took it politely, stepping out into the brewing storm.

"Best get inside Ma'am, looks like bad weather" said a younger man, passing her with two of the three trunks. Carlotta turned around and lifted Eric down from the carriage; holding his hand, they two of them and Grimsby followed the butler onto the porch and towards the front doors. She honestly had no idea what to expect, the Earl attended the balls yes, but being only a house maid, Carlotta had never spoken to him, or even seen him for that matter. She prayed that he was kind, perhaps even the exact opposite of David; heavens, that was the last thing Eric needed. Another sudden rumble of thunder, and Eric clutched Carlotta's hand even tighter and let out a quiet whimper.

"Sshhh, don't be scared darling," whispered Carlotta, "it can't-"

"Grimsby!" The maid was interrupted suddenly by a booming voice. Both she and Eric looked up to see what could only be the Earl stood in front of them.

"Wonderful to see you again old friend" he continued, shaking Grimsby firmly by the hand.

"Likewise," replied Grimsby, "and thank you, I don't know what we would've done if-"

"Oh think nothing of it" said the Earl, once again interrupting. He took a step towards Carlotta, whose face was masked with a look of sheer confusion. A deep chuckle rose from his chest, and he held put in hand in greeting. It took Carlotta a second to register the gesture, but quickly took his hand.

"Very pleased to meet you" she said, bobbing a quick curtsey.

"And you" replied the Earl shortly, turning his attention to Eric. "And this must be Eric" he said, crouching down to Eric's level and extending his hand for a third time. The young Prince shook it politely although his hand was practically engulfed by the Earl's fist.

"It's nice be finally meet you Eric," he said. "You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Eric could hardly find the words that were trapped at the back of his throat.

"Nice to meet you too Sir" he said, his voice shaking almost as much as he was. This drew another hearty laugh from the Earl.

"Call me Tony" he said. Eric nodded, not wanting his voice betraying him again. Tony once again began talking to Grimsby, giving Eric the chance to take in the Earl's appearance. He was a portly man, whose thinning black hair was combed back and switched the focus to his long bristly beard. Despite his large build, his robes hung off of him, making him appear even larger. He was, in all, a jolly man, his green eyes glowing with fun and mischief, and seemed nice enough so far from what Eric could tell. He looked quite a bit older than Eric's own father, but acted of someone so much younger.

"Sir," came a monotonous voice? Tony, Grimsby, Carlotta and Eric all turned around to see the butler stood at the bottom of the stairs. "The bedrooms are ready."

"Excellent," boomed the Earl, "show them up!" The butler gave a low bow and began walking back up the stairs. "I'll see you all at diner" continued Tony, leaving them in the care of the old butler.

"This way" he said, leading the three of them down a long corridor lined with paintings and low burning candles. About half way down the corridor the butler stopped and opened the door to his right.

"Ma'am" he said.

"Thank you" said Carlotta, looking into the room in which she would be sleeping. It was small, but slightly larger than her room in the palace had been. There was a single bed in one corner, with simple white sheets and wooden furniture against the four walls.

Grimsby was shown his room next which was much the same except for the addition of an ensuite bathroom. Eric's room however, was right at the end of the corridor. When in actual fact it was no more than fifteen meters away, to Eric it felt miles and as soon as the butler left he broke down in tears.

"Oh, Eric darling, sshhh" cooed Carlotta, kneeling down and brushing away the newly fallen tears.

"I w-want to b-be n-near you" he sobbed.

"I know darling, but it's not that far away. You can see our rooms from here" she said, noticing as Eric's breathing became shallow and his eyes panicked. But Eric just shook his head.

"I w-want y-y-you" he cried hysterically!

"Okay, darling just calm down," said Carlotta, pulling Eric's shaking body into her arms. "It's okay… it's alright." While Carlotta tried to calm Eric down, there came a faint knock at the door. Grimsby turned around to see a young lady with long, honey coloured hair standing there. Her hazel eyes shone in the same manner as the Earl's, but she looked at lot younger.

"Is everything alright" she asked sweetly?

"Um… I think it's under control, thank you" replied Grimsby, looking towards Carlotta, who was knelt on the floor with Eric sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

"Oh the poor thing," said the woman, "this must all be quite frightening for him."

"Yes, I imagine it must be," replied Grimsby, studying the woman with curiosity, for she looked to well-dressed to be a maid, but far too young to be the Earl's wife Lady Victoria. "Forgive me if I seem rude but, who are you exactly?" The woman didn't seem at all offended and smiled brightly.

"I'm Catherine," she said, "I believe you've already met my father."

"You're the Earl's daughter?" Catherine nodded, looking past Grimsby to Carlotta who was standing just behind him with Eric in her arms.

"Is he alright" she asked? Carlotta seemed a little startled at the question at first, but soon realised that Catherine was genuinely concerned about Eric.

"He'll be fine," she replied, "it's just been a tough couple of months."

"Of course, my father's told me all about it, he's a very brave little boy," said Catherine, "you must be very proud of him."

"Yes, said Carlotta, smiling as she held Eric, "yes I am."


	18. Chapter 18

At dinner, they were introduced to Lady Victoria and Catherine's fiancé, Edward.

"I didn't know you were due to be married" said Grimsby, joining in the main conversation of the dinner table.

"Really," enquired the Earl? "An invitation was sent to David and Eileen." An uncomfortable silence fell over the meal, and lasted for several painfully long seconds, with everyone constantly switching their gaze; everybody that was, except for Eric who kept his head down to avoid making eye contact.

"Although I suppose it'll just be David attending" said the Earl, desperate to break the silence.

"Father" snapped Catherine in a hushed tone!

"Right, of course, my apologies Eric" Tony continued. Grimsby inwardly cringed as every sentence did nothing but add to the previous. Another awkward silence was once again broken by the Earl.

"I don't suppose any plans have been made for a funeral yet?" Carlotta sighed, bringing her knife and fork together in the middle of her plate.

"If it's all right with you milord, I'd rather such subjects be left for now" she said. Grimsby nodded in agreement.

"I think that's wise," he said, casting a sideways glance towards the young Prince. "Are you tired Eric." Now, being only a child, Eric would never admit to being tired, but right now he knew it was the quickest exit he had and so nodded, swallowing his tears.

"Thank you for the meal" he said politely, mustering up everything he had in him to keep his voice steady.

"Good boy" whispered Carlotta, picking Eric up and propping him on her hip.

"Sleep well Eric" said Grimsby, as Carlotta carried the young Prince from the room.

En route to Eric's room, Carlotta stopped outside her own; making sure that Eric knew where to find her should he need her. By the time the two of them reached the end of the corridor Eric was practically asleep in Carlotta's arms. The maid helped him dress into his pyjamas and brush his teeth before laying him down under the white sheets, making the decision to leave bathing him until the morning. She raked her fingers through Eric's hair, brushing it out of his eyes as he settled down under the covers. Only then did she notice the slight dampness of Eric's cheeks.

"Oh darling" she said, pulling out a tissue and gently wiping away the four year olds tears.

"When can we go home" asked Eric, staring sleepily up at Carlotta?

"Eric, darling, you know the answer to that," replied Carlotta, "we can't go home until the builders tell us we can."

"When will that be?"

Carlotta sighed. She knew that Eric was shy around new people, and he'd much rather be in his own home where he felt comfortable. But right now he didn't have much of a choice.

"Darling I really don't know, but probably not for a long time" replied Carlotta truthfully. A shuddery sigh escaped Eric's lips as he reflected on this. Although the people here seemed nicer, and he'd much rather be around them than his father, all Eric really wanted to do was go home. To be somewhere he felt comfortable and, for the most part, safe, especially after the stress of recent events.

Not a minute after Eric had fallen asleep, did Catherine put her head round the door.

"Is everything alright" she asked, keeping her voice down to avoid waking Eric? Carlotta smiled and got to her feet before joining the young lady.

"I think so" she said, closing the door halfway. Catherine smiled before her face dropped.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my parents at such a young age," she said. "How's he coping?"

"About as well as we thought he would," replied Carlotta. "He was never close to his mother, but he's always been such a caring boy. We knew it would cause a great deal of upset despite the circumstances."

"Of course, I understand. I suppose things won't change much for him then" suggested Catherine, as she and Carlotta walked back to the hall.

"Oh no, I imagine things will change quite drastically" said Carlotta, thinking about how David had put Eric's in Grimsby's charge, and wondering what on earth the King had in mind now.

It was late that night when Eric awoke. Unsure as to what had woken him the young Prince sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Upon opening his eyes, Eric remembered that he was no longer in his own home. Moonlight flooded Eric's room, the furniture creating long shadows that seemed to reach out towards the four year old. But Eric wasn't scared; he was well past the stage of being scared of things like that. Well, that wasn't entirely true; but there were more frightening things in his world than shadows. So he wasn't quite sure why it was that moments later he jumped out of bed to go and find Carlotta.

The door to his room swung open slowly, allowing Eric to slip out into the corridor. There were two large windows on one side, but the moonlight had been blocked out by thick curtains. This meant that Eric was stood in complete darkness. Carlotta had shown him which room was hers twice, but everything looked so much different during the day; not to mention the fact that Eric had actually been able to see then. The young Prince tried to remember how many doors down Carlotta's room had been. Four maybe… no, five… possibly six? Drawing up all his courage, Eric started walking down the corridor, his legs barely able to support his weight they were shaking so much. He ran his hand along the wall, feeling for the fourth door. Once he reached it he looked back the way he'd come to see that his room was far too close for this to be Carlotta's room. The fifth door seemed about right, but Eric soon found that it was locked so it couldn't be. By the time he reached the sixth door Eric was starting to panic, there was no way this could be Carlotta's room. In his exhausted state, Eric began to cry. Soft sobs rose from his chest as he lowered himself to sit on the floor. This wasn't fair; hadn't he been put through enough already?

That's how Catherine found him a few minutes later. She left the bathroom and turned back towards her own room when she saw Eric saw about ten paces in front of her.

"Eric" she called softly? The four year olds head snapped up and he looked at Catherine through teary eyes.

"Are you alright" she asked, walking over slowly and kneeling down in front of Eric? Eric shook his head and turned away. Catherine sighed. Although she had only met Eric for the first time today, she had already grown very fond of him, and seeing his so upset broke her heart. Despite Eric's answer to her previous question, she could see quite clearly that he wasn't as alright as he pretended.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room" she asked? Eric looked back at her, turning his head slowly and considering the offer. Catherine seemed nice enough, and she'd been nothing but kind to Eric since he arrived, but he wanted Carlotta, he was used to having her and he wasn't sure he wanted that to change. He didn't like change. Change always brought about arguments, there was always someone who was unhappy when things changed. But after Grimsby and Carlotta, neither of whom Eric could find, the young Prince would have chosen Catherine to help him. And so, with a little hesitation, Eric nodded. Catherine smiled kindly and lifted Eric off the floor and into her arms.

Whereas Carlotta was a plump woman, Catherine was quite the opposite. Her thin figure and slender arms weren't at all what Eric was used to, but in a strange way, provided him with the same amount of comfort. As upset as he was, Eric found himself able to relax in Catherine's arms as she carried him back to his room. Once she had laid him down, she sat on the edge of his bed much like Carlotta did, and caressed his cheek with her smooth hand. For a moment she found herself lost for words as she stared into Eric's watery blue eyes.

"What's the matter" she asked?

"I want to go home" replied Eric quietly. Catherine's heart filled with sympathy for the young Prince.

"It's not that bad here," she said, deciding that it was best to try and ease his worry. "Everybody's really nice, and we'll all look after you." Eric didn't look convinced, but he nodded slowly, appreciating her efforts. Catherine smiled; she really was beginning to like Eric.

"How about this," she began. "After breakfast tomorrow we'll go into the garden, just you and me, I'll show you all my secret places." Now Eric was listening.

"You have secret places too" he asked? Catherine nodded.

"Lots of them; just special places that nobody else knows about" she said. "Did you have some at you home?" Eric nodded, but then froze. All the places he used to go, all his hiding places, they'd all be gone now, burnt to the ground with the rest of the palace. Catherine had realised it too, and acted quickly when the first tear slid across Eric's cheek.

"You can share mine if you want" she suggested, wiping away the four year olds tears with the corner of the duvet. Eric seeming bewildered for a moment; only because he wasn't used to people being so kind to him.

"Thank you" he said tearfully.

"It's okay, it can be our little secret" said Catherine, winking at Eric. Then to Eric's surprise she started singing to him, something that not even Carlotta had ever done. Her sweet voice began lulling Eric back to sleep and in that moment, Eric forgot about everything. His father, the fire and his mother's death all vanished. In that moment Eric was a child, something that he had only ever accomplished in his dreams. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Eric awoke with the warmth of spring sunshine on his face. Although there was still a chill in the air the blankets provided him with enough warmth to make the young Prince feel cosy. He glanced idly at the clock beside his bed, and struggled to read the time shown. Grimsby had taught him how to tell the time, but after everything that had happened, little things like that had hardly seemed important and, needless to say, had escaped his mind. When eventually he did manage to read the time, his heart almost stopped. Half past nine! He was already two and a half hours late for breakfast! Why hadn't Carlotta woken him up? In his hurry, Eric managed to get himself tangled up in the blankets and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Within seconds, Carlotta came into the room and crouched down next to Eric.

"Eric darling, what on earth are you doing" she said, freeing the four year old from the twisted blankets?

"I'm really h-hungry" sobbed Eric.

"Well why don't you come downstairs and have some breakfast then" asked Carlotta?

"It t-too late" continued Eric. It took a moment, but eventually Carlotta realised exactly what Eric meant. She gave an easy smile, and lifted Eric up onto the bed.

"Eric, it's only at home that you have to have breakfast early," she said, taking out a tissue and drying Eric's eyes and cheeks. "Here you can have breakfast whenever you like."

"Can I have it now please" asked Eric?

"Of course you can darling" replied Carlotta. Once the young Prince was dressed and washed, Carlotta led him down to the dining room where a selection of toasts and cereals were available. For a minute Eric just stared, he never got a choice at home; it was cold porridge or nothing. Sometimes Carlotta would sneak raisins or honey into it to make the meal slightly more edible, but it wasn't something that Eric particularly liked; it's just that he'd grown used to it.

"What would you like darling" asked Carlotta, helping him up onto one of the chairs at the table.

"I don't know" replied Eric, still trying to take in the buffet before him. Carlotta smiled at the wonder on Eric's face and was about to choose something for him when Catherine came into the room.

"Good morning Eric, morning Carlotta" she said!

"Good morning miss" replied Carlotta.

"Oh Carlotta please, call me Catherine," instructed the younger woman before sitting across from Eric.

"How are you today Eric" she asked, referring to the state she'd found him in last night?

"I'm okay" said Eric a little shyly. Catherine merely smiled at the young Prince, and soon noticed that he wasn't making any attempt to take something to eat.

"What are you going to have" she asked? Eric just shrugged, not entirely sure what half the things in front of him were.

"What's your favourite" he asked, looking questioningly up at the woman who sat in front of him? Catherine pondered the question for a moment before placing a buttered crumpet on Eric's plate.

"Try that" she said. After only one bite, the look on Eric's face was one of utter bliss. Catherine smiled and laughed quietly, her laugh sounding more like music than an actual laugh; something that fascinated Eric.

"What would you like to do today Eric" asked Carlotta, taking a seat next to the young Prince? Eric looked up to Catherine, remembering what she had promised him last night. Following Eric's line of vision, Carlotta found herself staring expectantly at the young woman in front of her.

"I told Eric I would take him outside today" said Catherine. However, as soon as she'd said it, her face was wiped of its happiness as both she and Carlotta looked towards the window. The sky outside was threateningly dark, the wind tearing through the bare trees, and the first spots of rain thumping against the window signalled the approach of another storm.

"Can we go now" asked Eric, not noticing the upcoming storm and having finished his breakfast in record time? Catherine sighed and looked towards Carlotta, neither women quite sure what to say.

"Eric I sorry but we'll have to go another time" said Catherine, hating to let the four year old down.

"But… but you said that we could go today" replied Eric, not fully understanding the situation.

"I know I did Eric…" began Catherine, hanging her head as she struggled to find the right words. Simply telling Eric that the weather was bad wasn't going to be good enough, for he'd simple state that it wasn't that bad right now. But Catherine had been outside when one of these storms hit before, and she remembered the fear she'd felt. The panic attack she'd worked herself into, until her father found her curled up on the front steps, soaked to the skin and barely able to breathe. She shuddered at the memory, something that didn't go unnoticed by Carlotta's watchful eye.

"Wait until the storm's passed darling," she said, "then you can go outside for as long as you like." Although she didn't show it, Catherine was secretly grateful for the maid's intervention on the subject. Her fear for storms was irrational, especially for a grown woman, but nothing she tried ever seemed to calm her down, so she had long ago resorted to locking herself in her room. Luckily Eric didn't question the matter any further, and just accepted that it wasn't going to happen today. He was upset, of course he was. But he was used to people letting him down.

"What would you like to do instead" asked Carlotta, deciding it best to move away from the current subject? Eric was about to answer when Catherine's fiancé Edward came into the room.

"Morning all" he said joyfully.

"Morning Ed" replied Catherine as Edward planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Edward was a handsome young man of twenty one. His short brown hair was combed back neatly, revealing deep, chocolate brown eyes. He was an athletic man and was usually out playing tennis; which meant that he was in good shape and quite strong. He was from a wealthy family on the east side of Glowerhaven and knew the kingdom's royal family quite well, meaning he often went on sailing trips with King Vernon himself. Despite his background and upbringing, Edward was a relatively down to earth kind of guy.

"Did you sleep well my love" he asked, seating himself next to Catherine?

"Very well thank you" replied Catherine, her spirits immediately brightening again with the arrival of her fiancé. Edward smiled, spreading jam on two pieces of toast.

"And yourself ma'am" he asked, looking across to Carlotta?

"Splendidly thank you sir" she replied.

"Ah please there's no need for that," said Edward, "we've names for a reason, don't we?" Carlotta soon found herself smiling as well, finding it ironic that he was saying that having just moments ago addressed her as ma'am.

Edward was a very likable young man, and, in the back of her mind, one she hoped Eric would grow to be like.

After breakfast the adults began discussing their plans for the day, while Eric sat on the bench beneath the window, looking out at the brewing storm. He watched as the beginning of spring was blown away, as the birds that had not yet made it to their nests fought against the forceful winds.

"I had planned to go sailing tomorrow," said Edward, "though I don't suppose that'll be going ahead now." At the word sailing, Eric turned back to the adult's conversation, drawing all three of their attentions to him.

"Can I come?" Carlotta could only stare at Eric, her face a mask of utter surprise. He had never been bold enough to ask anything of people he'd just met. Edward on the other hand merely chuckled.

"Do you like sailing Eric" he asked? The four year old nodded, though immediately felt guilty that he wasn't offering the whole truth.

"I've never been" he admitted, looking sheepishly down at his feet. Catherine smiled.

"Well I'm sure Edward would be more than happy to take you one day Eric" she said.

"Absolutely" agreed Edward.

At this point, Carlotta knew she had to intervene.

"As much as Eric loves the sea, sailing isn't something that Eric's father permits him to do" she said matter-of-factly. But as soon as the words came out of Carlotta's mouth she regretted speaking at all.

The young Prince couldn't quite register what Carlotta had just said. Usually she would stock up for him, find ways to give him privileges his father forbid him. Why was it that she was now condemning him in the same way?

"But he's not here" said Eric hopefully. Both Catherine and Edward chuckled and looked over at Carlotta.

"Cunning fellow isn't he" said Edward fondly. Carlotta smiled and shook her head.

"Sometimes too much so," she replied, turning her attention to Edward. "If you'd be happy to take him one day then I've no problem about it. But I don't know whether you've time to care for a child on your voyages."

"If I'm being honest Carlotta, I think it would make the voyage much more interesting" he said truthfully. He then stood up and walked over to where Eric was sitting.

"What do you say then Eric" he asked? Eric couldn't bring himself to speak he was so excited, so he just nodded furiously. The corner of Edward's mouth turned up and he ruffled Eric's hair.

"Alright then lad," he said, "I'll get something planned."

"Thank you" said Eric, finally finding his voice! He couldn't believe it, after years of dreaming and longing, he was finally going sailing!


	20. Chapter 20

Eric spent the rest of the day with Carlotta and Catherine, baking cakes for everyone. This wasn't something he ever got to do at home, so yet again he was overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of doing something new. Tony, Edward and Grimsby spent the majority of the day playing chess and draughts, with Eric joining sides with Grimsby while he and Carlotta weren't busy in the kitchen. Lady Victoria remained distant, much like Eric's mother had been. She seldom emerged from her room, and the only times Eric saw her were at lunch and dinner, and occasionally in the evenings. But even then Eric didn't speak to her, for she had cold black eyes which reminded Eric so much of his father's. He would often catch her glaring at him; not taking her eyes away from him until several minutes has passed. Catherine was the only one who seemed to notice, and made it her job to give Eric a reassuring smile or wink every so often.

Apart from Lady Victoria, the atmosphere in this house was so much warmer, so much more inviting that it had been in the palace. Eric, Carlotta and Grimsby had been welcomed as if they were members of the family, and given access to every facility that they had to offer. In the back of his mind Eric wished that he could stay here forever, but he knew that it wasn't possible, that sooner or later things would go back to the way they were. His father would yell at him for not getting out quicker when the fire started, and his tediously long lessons with Grimsby would begin again. But having seen the way other families worked, Eric was beginning to regret being born of royal blood. He wanted to be normal… he didn't want to be King. What if he didn't get it right? What if nobody liked him? How would he know what do? What if he started acting like his father?!

"Eric, are you alright darling" asked Carlotta, having noticed that Eric had been silently staring at the same spot on the floor for a while now? Eric looked up to see that all six adults were looking worriedly at him.

"I don't want to be King" he cried, throwing his arms around Carlotta who was sat on the sofa next to him! Carlotta put her arms around the young Prince and lifted him onto her lap.

"I think it's time I took Eric up to bed" she announced, standing up with Eric still in her arms. Tony, Edward, Grimsby and Catherine all uttered a short 'good night' to the four year old before he was carried from the room. But before Carlotta had even reached the stairs, she set Eric down and knelt in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"What's wrong darling" she asked?

"I don't w-want to be King" he said tearfully. Carlotta merely stared at the young Prince in front of her. She had heard him perfectly well earlier, but thought of it as perhaps an effect of him being overtired. But now he was saying exactly the same thing, with a look of nothing but pure meaning in his eyes.

"Eric darling, you're not going to be King for a long, long time," she said. "You don't need to worry about it now."

"But I will one day" replied Eric. He looked desperately at Carlotta, as if she had the power to reverse what was to become, but deep inside, he knew that changing his fate was impossible, so he opted for pleading with the woman before him.

"I really, really don't want to" he said, his blue eyes shining with fresh tears. Carlotta hated seeing Eric upset, but after recent events she completely understood why he might be saying such things.

"Darling let's not think about that now. You're daddy's King at the moment, not you, so you don't need to worry about anything," she said in reassurance. "Okay?" Eric thought for a moment and then nodded, putting his arms around Carlotta's neck and hugging her. She had always been there for him, and never failed to cheer him up whenever he needed it.

Unbeknownst to him, Carlotta was thinking exactly the same thing. Eric had been a significant part of her life for over four years now, and in many ways she saw him as her own son. She loved him the way any mother would her child, and took pride in being able to offer him comfort. Today had been absolutely magical, for she had been able to share it with Eric in a way she never had before. The two of them were living in happiness, not having to worry about David's anger, and what he believed was right and wrong. As Eric had pointed out earlier, he wasn't here; and Carlotta knew that it was better that way.

At first she had been ever so slightly jealous that Eric was forming a close relationship with Catherine; but now she didn't mind in the slightest. In fact she was glad that Eric was able to open up to people other than just her and Grimsby, in was of course a crucial part of his development that he met new people and share in their experiences.

"Come on darling," she said, pulling away from the embrace and offering Eric her hand. "Let's get you up to bed." Eric willingly took the maids hand, and allowed her to lead him to his room and get him ready for bed.

On the way past Carlotta's room, the two of them stopped and Eric was able to count the doors between this room and his own. It was four. Whereas on his first arrival it had seemed miles away, now he realised just how close it was. Maybe it just seemed that way because he wasn't as scared anymore, because everything was working out better than he originally thought it would.

And, for the first time in months, Eric was able to sleep all through the night, in the knowing mind that he was safe, and above all, happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the huge delay but I've been really busy with work this month, and probably won't be able to update much now until the Christmas break. But hopefully then I'll be able to continue updating regularly. Thank you so much for your patience and support, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and indeed the rest of the story.)**

For the second morning in the Manor House, Eric awoke with the warmth of the sun on his face. It was a pleasant difference to the constant dark and chill of the palace, and one that the four year old hoped to get used to. He leapt out of bed excitedly and rushed to the window, leaning against the windowsill and wiping away the condensation so that he could see out. As soon as he did, a smile worked its way across his face. The sun was burning low in the sky, creating a warm orange glow across the landscape, not a cloud in sight. So if Catherine could be trusted, Eric knew his plans for today. There was a light knock at the door, and Eric turned around to see Carlotta smiling at him. Without wasting a second, the young Prince rushed up to her and she scooped him into her arms, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good morning darling" she said, propping the boy on her hip.

"Good morning" replied Eric, resting his head on Carlotta's shoulder. Carlotta smiled; it amazed her that after everything he'd been through, Eric could still be so happy. But she was glad he could, for it meant that she didn't have to constantly try and cheer him up. Even at the young age of four Eric was already beginning to show signs of being incredibly brave at times, an attribute that would no doubt help him as he got older.

As promised, after breakfast Catherine lead Eric out into the garden. Eric didn't know where to look first, the garden was rimmed with trees and large bushes, providing Eric with a sense of security, almost as if the trees themselves stood to protect the house and all those inside it. In the middle of the garden were beds of flowers and shrubs, bird baths and roses. Of course there was a garden at the palace, but Eric wasn't allowed in it. His parents had said that it was only to look at, which made no sense to Eric; what was the point of having a garden if nobody was allowed to go in it? After giving Eric enough time to look around Catherine began walking over to the far corner of the garden, where willow branches hung in a thick curtain, cutting off that corner. Just by looking at it, nobody would think to lift the branches, but Catherine knew better. She parted them and motioned for Eric to step through.

"It's safe," she reassured after noticing the hesitant look on the four year olds face, "don't worry." That was good enough for Eric. Although he had only known Catherine a few days, he was beginning to trust her, and already knew that she had no intention of letting him get hurt.

Eric wasn't sure what he had been expecting to be behind the willow, but it certainly wasn't this. There was nothing; nothing but a thick trunk and a blanket of old leaves. Was Eric disappointed? Well, yes; for he'd been expecting something so much better, somewhere inaccessible to other people. Noticing the confusion and disappointment on Eric's face, Catherine quickly intervened.

"There's more," she said, stepping closer to Eric and letting the branches fall back into place behind her. "It gets a lot better, I promise, you're going to like it." But Eric didn't yet look convinced, so Catherine stepped passed him and ran her hand along the drooping branches of the willow. Now Eric was even more confused, and tilted his head to the side slightly and a look of pure perplexity furrowed his brow. Although Catherine wasn't looking at him at this point, she could practically picture the look in his face and the thought made her smile slightly. She continued to run her hand along the willow branches, waiting to feel for the gap in the wall behind it. It had been years since she'd been here; in fact the last time she could remember was when she was little older than Eric was now. Suddenly, her hand disappeared and she pulled back the branches to reveal a narrow pathway through the bushes that bordered the garden. Eric stood staring for a while before curiosity drew him towards the path. The sun shone in rays through the leaves and branches, creating speckled golden patterns on the ground, which danced in an almost magical way. The rustling of dead leaves beneath Eric's feet and the whistle of the wind through the branches, only just beginning to show signs of new spring leaves, provided a soft music that the four year old found calming. In only about ten paces, the pathway widened into a small circle, in the middle of which was a white iron bench. The iron had been bent to create swirling patterns, something that only the richest of people could afford to buy. Yet, the bench looked old and long forgotten as if it were worth nothing at all.

"I used to come here when I was younger," said Catherine, stepping forward and tracing the iron patterns with her finger. "My father and I would sit here for hours and I'd tell him all about my dreams, everything I wanted to do he knew about, and he was the only one I told. It's overgrown now but you can still get to it." A sudden sadness filled the young lady's eyes as she recounted the days of her childhood, not because the memories saddened her; but simply because the boy standing in front of her had never experienced such a relationship with his father.

"Why did you stop coming here" asked Eric?

"I grew up," said Catherine simply. "I made lots of friends and I played with them instead." Eric sighed and tears clouded his vision, something that didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. Without a word she picked him up and sat down on the bench with him on her lap.

"You don't have to grow up yet Eric, just enjoy being a child" she said, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Daddy wants me to grow up" replied Eric, turning his body and looking up at Catherine with wide eyes. The duchess gave a small smile and wiped away the newly fallen tears that rested on the young Prince's cheeks.

"Well your daddy's not here at the moment is he," she pointed out, "so he can't tell you what to do." Eric knew that was true, but he didn't know how long for. Surely his father would come for him sooner or later, and he'd have to go back home and things would be how they were before. Just thinking of his father made Eric shudder and he was afraid, truly afraid, of what the weeks ahead would bring.

Catherine was about to speak again when a familiar voice sounded through the bushes.

"Catherine, Eric, are you out here?" Catherine recognised the voice of her fiancé immediately and stood up, placing Eric on the floor beside her.

"Come on," she said, "I suppose we'd better go and see what he wants." Eric followed Catherine back down the path and out into the garden where Edward stood searched for them. As soon as they emerged he made his way over to them.

"Are you alright darling" asked Catherine?

"I'm fine my love, absolutely fine," replied Edward, "I was actually hoping to speak with Eric." Eric look slightly surprised at first, but the surprise was soon replaced with excitement when he saw the twinkle in Edward's eye.

"What about" asked Catherine already knowing the answer, but pressing Edward to get to the point.

"About coming sailing" replied Edward with a light smile. Eric's face lit up at the mention of the word sailing, for it was something he had wanted to do more than anything in his entire life.

"King Vernon and I will be going on a short trip next week and he said you're very welcome to come along" said Edward, turning his attention to Eric. The four year old could hardly contain is excitement and threw his arms around Edward's legs.

"Thank you" he cried. Both Edward and Catherine laughed.

"You're very welcome Eric" said Edward, watching as the Prince ran back inside to tell Grimsby and Carlotta the news. Catherine smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her fiancé's cheek.

"Will it be safe" she asked, suddenly realising that Eric was far too young to be out at sea?

"Of course," replied Edward, "I'll make sure of it."


	22. Chapter 22

The next week went by far too slowly for Eric's liking. The days ticked by and nothing Eric did would make time go any faster. Carlotta and Catherine tried to preoccupy him with endless activities but nothing could take the young Prince's mind off of what the next week would bring. When finally the day did come, Carlotta made sure that Eric had a substantial amount of breakfast and plenty to drink; for she didn't want a repeat of what had happened before. Everyone apart from Lady Victoria was sat in the carriage on the way down to the docks of Glowerhaven where they would split into gender based groups. Catherine and Carlotta would be escorted into town by two of the King's guards whilst the men and Eric would board a ship and sail the short distance to one of the neighbouring kingdoms before returning to the docks just before sundown.

Inside the carriage was cosy, especially with the Earl's portly frame taking up almost half of one of the two benches. Catherine and Eric were sat beside him with Edward, Grimsby and Carlotta sat on the bench opposite. The adults spoke constantly, but Eric didn't say a word. Instead, the four year old faced the window, his face full of excitement and apprehension as the rolling hills made way for the houses and shops of the village. There were people buying and selling at every turn, each with a smile on their face as they went about their daily lives. Carlotta and Catherine shared a smile upon seeing Eric's face and the way he was leant forward in his seat to try and see everything at once.

One thing Eric couldn't help but notice was the differences between this kingdom and his own. Here almost every shop sold only wood. Wooden furniture, carvings, ornaments, instruments; in fact it reminded him very much of Helen's shop. With a puzzled look he turned around in is seat.

"Why is everything wood" he asked? Being Eric's tutor, Grimsby took it upon himself to give the four year old an answer.

"Well," he began, not entirely sure how to phrase this so that Eric would understand. "It's a bit like our kingdom. We specialise in fishing and Glowerhaven in carpentry; which basically means making thinks out of wood."

"Then why do they have boats?"

"For trade," said Edward, "we give your kingdom fish and, in return, your kingdom gives us wood. It's a way for both kingdoms to make money." Eric nodded his head slowly, unsure as to whether he fully understood, but knowing enough now so that he didn't need to ask any more questions. No doubt he would learn all about it one day.

About five minutes later the carriage pulled to a stop, just beyond the harbour.

"Well then, we've about half an hour until the ship's due to sail," announced Tony, "I suppose we'd better be on our way." Catherine wrapped her arms around Edward and began saying goodbye whilst Carlotta knelt down in front of Eric.

"Now you be good," she said, pulling the Prince's coat a little tighter around his body. "Do as you're told and make sure you listen to what people tell you. Don't go to close to the edge and tell somebody if you don't feel well, they'll help you. Make sure to keep warm and-"

"Carlotta dear he'll never make it to the boat at this rate" interrupted Grimsby, his voice portraying slight humour at the maid's constant fussing. Carlotta looked up at Grimsby for a moment before turning her attention back to Eric. She sighed pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. Eris was more than happy to return the embrace, and rested his head on Carlotta's shoulder in the first moment of peace he'd felt since being told about this trip by Edward. Somehow Carlotta possessed the power to calm him to an almost tranquil state with just the simplest touch. For this Eric was grateful, for he seemed to spend an awful lot of his time panicking at the moment. Carlotta held Eric for as long as she could get away with. Although she knew that everybody aboard the ship would be looking out for Eric, her heart still slammed against her chest with fear. This would be the longest amount of time she'd ever been away from Eric and she knew exactly how dangerous these voyages could become should they run in to a rough patch of weather. After everything that had happened recently she wasn't sure she could take the stress of not knowing whether Eric was alright or not. But she knew that she needed to let him do this; it was something he'd desperately wanted to do for a long time now and she would hate to be the one to ruin it for him. So, reluctantly, she pulled back and looked into the sky blue eyes of the boy in front of her.

"Promise me you'll be careful darling" she said. Eric nodded.

"I promise" he said, holding out his little finger. Carlotta smiled and took it in her own, securing their promise as Grimsby stepped up behind the four year old and put a hand on his shoulder as Carlotta got to her feet.

"Look after him" she said, and Eric ran ahead to where Edward and Tony were standing.

"I will," replied Grimsby. "Nothing's going to happen Carlotta, he's safe. You need to stop worrying."

"I know," replied the maid, "it's just… after everything that's happened I… I," she sighed. "I just don't know if I could cope if anything else happened to him." Grimsby nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure nothing does, see you later." And with that Grimsby turned and left Carlotta standing with Catherine.

"He'll be fine," said the duchess, "Edward's a fine sailor, he won't let anything happen to Eric." Carlotta merely nodded, watching as Eric disappeared behind the mass of sailors that swarmed the docks. Noticing the worried look set on Carlotta face Catherine decided that it would be better for the two of them to get going.

"Come on," she said, "I know something that'll take your mind off things." With one final glance down the dock Carlotta turned a walked into the village with Catherine.

* * *

><p>"Edward" called King Vernon! The young duke smiled warmly and shook the King firmly by the hand, stepping back only to allow his soon to be father-in-law to do the same thing.<p>

"Your majesty I'd like to introduce Prince Eric" announced Edward, gesturing to the boy who stood next to him.

"Hello, um… I mean… nice to meet you your majesty" said Eric, bowing his head as he struggled to remember what he'd been taught through the mass of thoughts that rushed around his head. The King chuckled slight and nodded in approval before shaking hands with Grimsby. Eric wasn't even looking anymore; his eyes were fixated on the ship before him, a wooden mermaid at the front just as it had been on his ship.

"Are you ready" asked Edward, catching Eric by surprise and making him jump. Regardless, Eric nodded, having reached an almost dream-like state now, and followed Edward onto the ship. Several of the sailors dipped their heads at the Prince and uttered short a short 'hello' when they passed him, before returning to their duty of getting the ship ready to sail.

"Eric, I'd like you to meet Captain Seyers" said Edward, stopping in front of the man Eric presumed he was talking about. The Captain bore a friendly smile, but his posture stated that he wasn't somebody to be reckoned with. His authority aboard the ship was obvious, and not even the King could overwrite any decisions he made. This was his territory and he knew it, but still, he seemed nice enough.

"Ah so this is Eric," he said, meeting the four year olds eye but making no attempt to come down to his level. "You know, you're the youngest person who's ever been on this boat, consider yourself lucky that Edward's got such a kind heart."

Over the next half hour, Eric followed Edward round the ship, and was told of every safety measure there was, and what he should expect from the voyage.

"You might find it a little bit difficult to say on your feet at first," explained Edward as he, Eric and Grimsby made their way back up to the maid deck. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it and the sailors know this is your first time sailing so they'll be looking out for you." Eric nodded but immediately felt embarrassed, like he was going to act more as a hindrance to this trip than anything else. He wanted to prove that he could do things by himself, without the help of the sailors. When the three of them reached the deck, Edward left Eric with Grimsby whilst he went about preparing the ship. Eric was suddenly overcome by nervousness and could feel himself trembling and tears stung his eyes. This was something he'd been waiting for his entire life, what if it wasn't everything he thought it would be? What if he didn't like it or he wasn't very good at it? His throat began to feel tight with lack of saliva, and he swallowed hard before turning to face Grimsby.

"What of I don't like it" he asked tearfully?

"Eric it's not too late to get off," replied the older gentleman, "we can go and find Carlotta and Catherine instead if you want to." Eric wasn't sure, but something in Grimsby's voice held an element of hope.

"Do you like sailing Grimsby" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly?

"Not particularly," he replied truthfully. "In fact it makes me feel quite ill, but I have to make sure nothing happens to you." The young Prince suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry" he muttered. Grimsby gave an easy smile.

"It's not your fault," he said, "and I've no doubt that you'll enjoy this." Eric's spirits immediately lifted and he smiled brightly before the Captain's voice rang out, full of confidence and strength.

"Hoist anchor" he yelled, taking his position beside the helmsman. Eric ran to the edge of the ship, standing on his toes so as to see over the wooden railing. Almost immediately he felt two hands on his shoulders and looked back to see Edward steadying him.

"Careful," he warned, "we don't want you falling over." Eric nodded and turned back to watch as they sailing along the dock. Being the friendly boy he was Eric took one hand off the side of the boat and waved down to the villagers who were watching them. Many of them smiled and waved back, before a conversation struck up about who the young boy aboard the ship was. Edward knew that many of them would presume Eric to be his and Catherine's son, and then wonder why he'd filed to mention it before. But he didn't mind, it would be simple enough to explain should anyone ask him about it.

It wasn't long before the ship had left the harbour and hit the open sea. Edward looked down, expecting Eric to look slightly bored with the endless view of water. But, to his surprise, Eric's gaze was completely fixed on the churning waters below them. He remembered the stories that Carlotta and Helen had told him, of mermaids swimming alongside ships and fully indented to see one for himself.

"What are you looking at Eric" asked Edward kneeling down and trying to follow the four year olds eye line?

"I want to see a mermaid" replied Eric in full seriousness. Edward chuckled to himself, Eric's behaviour reminding him of his when he was a young boy.

"Well don't be disappointed if you don't see one, they're very shy" he said. Eric nodded, but kept his eyes fixed on the ocean.

"Have you ever seen one" he asked?

"I haven't, no, but we can dream can't we." Eric knew that, for it was a dream he often had, a dream that one day he would meet a mermaid and they'd be best friends forever. She would provide him with a happiness that no one else could. That was his dream, and he was never letting go of it.


End file.
